Oh, My Princess!
by ikizakura
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!Dan disinilah mereka, di bawah pohon sakura yang mulai berbunga. Dua insan yang akhirnya menyatukan cinta mereka./ Gomen telat update. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

By : Red Flower Iki-chan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Abal

**Oh, My Princess!**

Fajar menyingsing. Matahari sedikit demi sedikit mulai menampakkan sinarnya di ufuk timur. Cahayanya yang panas dan kekuningan menembus ranting-ranting pohon yang tepat berada di sebelah jendela sebuah kamar.

Di dalam kamar itu, seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah terlelap di ranjangnya. Sinar matahari yang menerobos jendela melewati kamarnya membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Mata emerald-nya yang indah pun terbuka.

"Sudah pagi rupanya. Huemmm..."

Setelah menggeliat beberapa saat, gadis berambut merah muda itu pun mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, hendak turun dari ranjangnya untuk bersiap sekolah. Diliriknya jam dinding yang dipasang di seberang tempat tidurnya. Pukul 05.30. Tiba-tiba ...

KRING… KRING… KRING…

Gadis itu segera menengokkan kepalanya dengan cepat kearah benda yang membuatnya terganggu yang terletak di atas meja di samping ranjangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Dasar jam weker bodoh! Kau tak tahu aku ini sudah bangun! Mengganggu saja!"

Tak ada dua detik, jam weker tak berdosa itu sudah terbang melintasi kamar sang gadis berambut merah muda dan mendarat tepat di tempat sampah yang terletak di pojok kamar.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu pun tertawa kesetanan. "Ha... ha... ha... Rasakan itu, jam weker bodoh!"

Setelah gadis berambut merah muda itu turun dari ranjangnya, dia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Sakura, bangun! Ini sudah pagi! Kau hari ini sekolah, kan? Cepat! Sebelum terlambat! Oh, ya. Jangan kau banting lagi jam weker-mu itu, nanti rusak lagi."

"Ya, bu," jawab gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura Haruno ini.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sakura sudah bersiap untuk sekolah dan menuju ke ruang makan untuk sarapan. Disana, ibunya sudah menunggu.

Di rumah ini, Sakura hanya tinggal bersama ibunya, Haruno Saki. Ayahnya sudah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Sedangkan ibunya bekerja sebagai seorang manager di sebuah perusahaan. Setidaknya gaji yang diterima ibunya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari. Sementara untuk sekolah, Sakura mendapat beasiswa karena dia termasuk siswa yang cukup pandai. Selain itu, dia juga mempunyai bakat lain bermain sepatu roda, piano, bernyanyi dan jago karate walaupun tak ikut klub karate di sekolahnya. Sakura bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, sekolah yang sangat bergengsi di kotanya.

Setelah dia menghabiskan makanannya, dia pun bersiap ke sekolah dan menggunakan sepatu rodanya. Yap, setiap berangkat ke sekolah dia selalu memakai sepatu roda, untuk menghemat uang jajan yang biasanya untuk ongkos naik bus dan tak usah berjalan kakai ke halte yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Begitu semua sudah siap dia pun berangkat ke sekolah.

"Bu, aku berangkat."

" Ya, hati-hati Sakura."

Sakura pun menjalankan sepatu rodanya dengan gesit ke sekolah.

Sebuah mobil sport hitam diparkir di halaman sebuah rumah mewah berlantai tiga. Rumah itu bercat putih bersih dengan halaman luas yang diselimuti rumput hijau yang dipangkas rapi. Di depan rumah mewah itu, terdapat jalan lurus untuk keluar masuk kendaraan yang di tepinya ditanami pohon ek.

Di pinggir pintu pengemudi mobil sport itu berdiri seorang pria dengan sikap tegak dan sopan. Sepertinya pria itu sedang menunggu seseorang. Beberapa menit kemudian, orang yang dari tadi ditunggunya keluar dari dalam rumah mewah itu. Seorang laki-laki tampan berambut emo dan bermata onyx, dengan memakai seragam sekolah Konoha Gakuen.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda Sasuke," sapa pria tadi yang diketahui bernama Genma.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dingin.

Genma pun membukakan pintu pengemudi mobil sport hitam yang tadi dan sang Tuan Muda, Sasuke Uchiha memasuki mobil itu dan menutupnya. Beberapa detik kemudian mobil sport hitam itu beserta pengemudinya melesat menjauhi rumah mewah itu dan menuju ke Konoha Gakuen.

Sakura sudah sampai di halaman sekolahnya. Masih ada waktu lima menit sebelum bel. Segera dia berlari ke kelasnya setelah melepas sepatu rodanya dan memakai sepatu untuk sekolah. Tiba-tiba…

BRUUKK

"Aduh…" rintih Sakura saat bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

Segera setelah itu, dia bangkit untuk meminta maaf pada orang yang tadi ditabraknya yang sudah berdiri sambil merapikan seragamnya.

"Gomen, tadi aku terburu-buru. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Cih, kau tak punya mata ya? Dasar gadis bodoh."

Mendengar itu, amarah Sakura pun tersulut.

"Ap... apa katamu?"

"Sudah sana. Aku sedang sibuk," ucap orang yang tadi ditabrak Sakura, Sasuke sambil berjalan menjauhi Sakura.

"Heh kau! Mau kemana, hah! Berani-beraninya mengatai aku gadis bodoh."

Tapi Sasuke tak menggubrisnya. Dia terus berjalan dan menjauhinya.

'Grrr, sialan dia. Memangnya dia siapa mengatai aku gadis bodoh?' batin Sakura. Dia masih berdiri di sana sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba...

"TEME…! TEME….! Kau kemana saja sih? Dari tadi aku mencarimu, tahu."

Sakura menengokkan kepalanya keasal suara tadi. Matanya melihat seorang laki-laki berambut kuning seperti duren sedang berbicara dengan laki-laki yang tadi ditabraknya.

"Hn."

"Ah, Sasuke. Memangnya kau tak punya kosakata lain selain 'Hn', apa? Sudahlah, ayo ke kelas," ajak laki-laki berambut duren tadi sambil pada orang yang tadi ditabraknya.

'Oh, jadi namanya Sasuke? Dasar laki-laki menyebalkan! Ingin rasanya kukirim dia ke dasar neraka! Grrr, menyebalkan!' batin Sakura sambil melanjutkan perjalannya menuju kelasnya, kelas 11 C.


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo…!

Selamat datang di chapter kedua Iki!

Ok, happy reading!

By : Red Flower Iki-chan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rated : T

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Abal

**Oh, My Princess!**

**Chapter 2**

Sakura kini melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelasnya. Hatinya masih panas setelah kejadian tadi. Samar-samar dia melihat papan kelasnya, kelas 11 C. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Pemandangan khas kelas yang rutin dilakukan siswa setiap pagi hari ditangkap oleh ekor mata emerald-nya. Ada yang sedang mengobrol, bergosip, melamun, bahkan ada yang mengcopy-paste jawaban PR milik teman.

Dengan malas Sakura menuju bangkunya yang terletak di barisan nomor dua dari depan.

"Hai, jidat lebar," sapa Ino sebelum Sakura sampai di bangkunya.

"Hai juga, Ino pig," jawabnya setelah dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Ino, sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"He, kau jangan memanggilku Ino pig lagi, panggil aku Ino!"

"Salahmu sendiri memanggilku jidat lebar!" ujar Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Nama itu memang pantas untukmu. Wek!" balas Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sakura yang hendak membalas balik segera dipotong oleh Tenten.

"Ah, kalian berdua selalu saja seperti ini setiap pagi. Sudahlah, kita kan berteman," Tenten yang duduk dibangku di depan mereka menengahi mereka berdua. Sedangkan Sakura dan Ino hanya diam mendengarnya.

"I-iya ya-yang di-dikatakan Tenten benar," Hinata membenarkan ucapan Tenten.

"Eh, Temari mana? Kok tidak ada? Belum berangkat?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, kau seperti tak tahu Temari saja. Dia kan tiba di kelas selalu pas dengan bel masuk," jawab Tenten sambil mengomentari teman sebangkunya itu.

TET... TET... TET...

Bel masuk berbunyi. Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan seorang gadis berkuncir empat berlari masuk ke dalam kelas sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Ada apa Temari?" tanya Tenten heran melihat kelakuan teman sebangkunya itu.

"Anu, tadi aku dengar dari temanku di kelas sebelah. Katanya hari ini Anko-sensei akan mengadakan ulangan dadakan."

Kontan saja setelah mendengar penuturan Temari, semua siswa yang sedang asyik melakukan kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri langsung panik dan segera membuka buku untuk belajar. Apalagi Anko-sensei terkenal sangat galak dan senang sekali membuat muridnya menderita (?) dengan sering mengadakan ulangan dadakan dan soal-soalnya sulit pula. Tapi sayang belum ada 10 detik, pintu kelas dibuka dan muncullah seorang guru yang amat sangat diwaspadai oleh hampir seluruh murid di Konoha Gakuen, Anko-sensei. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Anko-sensei langsung berkata...

"Selamat pagi anak-anak! Sekarang cepat masukkan semua buku kalian ke dalam tas dan siapkan satu lembar kertas! Hari ini kita akan melaksanakan ulangan. Sekarang!"

Semua siswa pun hanya bisa pasrah dan melaksanakan ulangan dadakan dari Anko-sensei yang terkenal killer itu.

TET... TET... TET...

Jam istirahat tiba. Semua siswa langsung berlarian ke kantin.

Di Kantin

"Hei, Sakura. Aku lihat dari tadi kau cemberut terus, ada apa?" tanya Ino sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Huh, aku sedang jengkel pada seseorang."

"Siapa?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Kalian tahu yang bernama Sasuke? Dia benar-benar membuatku marah."

"Sasuke? Maksudmu Sasuke Uchiha? Yang kelas 11 A? Yang sekelas dengan Naruto pacarnya Hinata?" berondong Tenten. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung memerah.

"Ah, entahlah. Aku tak mau tahu tentangnya. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Me-memangnya ke-kenapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata yang dari tadi diam.

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Bayangkan saja, kan tadi pagi aku ingin cepat-cepat ke kelas, jadi aku berlari. Karena aku tidak melihat, aku menabrak Sasuke. Kami terjatuh. Lalu aku minta maaf padanya. Eh, dia malah bilang kalau aku gadis aneh dan tak punya mata. Enak saja dia. Seharusnya yang bilang begitu aku. Mestinya jika dia melihat aku sedang berlari, dia minggir. Bukannya terus berjalan. Kuakui aku memang salah, tapi dia juga salah. Huh, dasar Pantat Ayam Sialan! Kalau saja aku menemukan situs Jigoku Shoujo, akan aku tulis namanya di sana. Agar dia dibawa ke neraka oleh Enma Ai. Huh." Jawab Sakura panjang lebar.

"Berarti kau juga harus ikut ke neraka. Kan yang menulis namanya juga akan menumbalkan jiwanya dan akan dibawa ke neraka," sahut Ino di ikuti oleh cekikikan teman-temannya.

"Untuk aku adalah pengecualian, aku tak mau ikut ke neraka," kata Sakura.

Keempat temannya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum geli dalam hati melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini.

Tiba-tiba suasana di kantin berubah menjadi ramai oleh teriakan gadis-gadis. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, Sakura menengokkan kepalanya ke asal suara.

Dilihatnya laki-laki berambut emo yang tadi pagi membuatnya marah berjalan santai kearah meja yang ada di seberang meja yang mereka duduki. Di belakangnya seorang laki-laki berambut kuning duren mengikutinya. Si rambut kuning melirik ke arah meja Sakura dkk, tiba-tiba dia langsung nyengir lebar.

"Hinata-chan, nanti pulang bareng ya? Kata si rambut kuning duren itu pada Hinata.

"Em, i-iya Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata, wajahnya memerah sambil memainkan jarinya.

'Oh, jadi dia yang bernama Naruto' batin Sakura

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua sudah duduk di kursi yang mejanya beseberangan dengan meja Sakura dkk.

"KYAA! SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Teriakan gadis-gadis menggema di kantin siang itu. Sakura yang melihatnya cuma cengo. 'Begitu populer-kah laki-laki berambut ayam itu?' batin Sakura sambil melirik kearah Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian pandangan mereka bertemu. Sakura langsung membuang mukanya, sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Tiba-tiba...

"Hei, Pinky yang duduk di sana. Ada apa melirikku? Kau suka padaku, ya?" jawab Sasuke (sangat) pede. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop dan menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Eh? Maksudmu siapa? Aku? Enak saja! Siapa yang suka padamu? WUEEKK!" sahut Sakura sambil menirukan gaya orang sedang muntah.

"Ah, mengaku sajalah," ujar Sasuke enteng.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan, ya?" balas Sakura sambil berdiri dari duduknya sambil menatap tajam kearah Sasuke. Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan Temari hanya diam sambil melihat kearah Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun, tapi wajahnya semakin menyeringai.

TET… TET… TET…

Bel masuk berbunyi, Sakura dengan kesal langsung pergi meninggalkan kantin diikuti dengan teman-temannya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih terdiam di tempat duduknya.

"Maksudmu apa sih, Teme?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Tak ada apa-apa, Dobe. Hanya saja aku merasa gadis ini berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang lain," jawab Sasuke datar.

Mendengar itu, Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan bingung.

"Berbeda? Berbeda apanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar dari kantin.

"He, Teme! Kau mau kemana?"

"Menurutmu kemana? Kau tak dengar bel masuk sudah berbunyi? Tentu kita akan ke kelas. Kau mau dimarahi guru kalau kita terlambat masuk ke kelas?" jawab Sasuke sambil terus berjalan.

"Eh, iya. Tunggu Teme!"

Naruto berjalan di belakang Sasuke dengan terus menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. Dia merasa ada aneh dengan Sasuke hari ini. Tapi tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya. 'Ah jangan-jangan Sasuke... . Tidak, tidak mungkin. Sasuke kan tak pernah suka dengan gadis manapun' batin Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Tapi jika itu memang terjadi, berarti itu adalah hal yang amat sangat jarang' batin Naruto (lagi).

Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju kelasnya. Naruto masih terus melihat Sasuke dari belakang. Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat sesuatu yang sangat jarang bahkan mungkin tak pernah. Dilihatnya sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat ke atas walaupun sangat kecil. 'Sasuke tersenyum?'

+TSUZUKU+

He… he… he…

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau me-REVIEW yang chapter pertama.

Maaf ya kalo masih kependekan, habis masih belum ada ide sich (ngeyel)...

Nah balas review dulu ya...

**Kuroneko Hime-un**

Makasih ya udah mau Review… dan makasih untuk dukungannya. Maklumlah Iki masih baru di sini he… he… he…

**SeiichiroRaikaSiiStoicAlone**

He… He… He… iya masih kependekan, tapi insya allah chapter depan Iki panjangin deh…dan makasih udah me-Review fanfic ini…

Nah, bagi yang punya usul, kritik atau saran Iki terima kok he… he… he…

Sekali lagi, Iki ucapkan

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU


	3. Chapter 3

Jreng, jreng, jreng….

Selamat datang di Chapter 3 Iki….

Hehehe… balas review dulu yaw… ^-^

**SeiichiroRaikaSiiStoicAlone**** : **Hehehe…. Iya, tuh Sasu udah mulai suka ama Saku. Makasih atas review-nya… XD…. Review again,,,?

**Kuroneko Hime-un : **Oh, gitu yaw. Makasih atas saran kamu,,, Saia akan berusaha. Habis Iki bingung cara mendeskripsikan dengan kata-kata yang tepat….

**Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku's Lover : **Hehehe… Sasu tersenyum karena mulai suka ama Saku… Oh, ya di chapter ini belum ada SasuSaku-nya,,, tapi chapter depan ada kok,,, kan biar ceritanya nyambung, gitu,,,, lagian Iki kan fans SasuSaku... review again? *puppy eyes*

**Beby-chan : **Makasih yaw, atas review-nya,,,,, chapter yang ini panjang kok,,, udah 10 halaman lho... *readers : ga ada yang tanya* review please?,,,,,,,

Oke,,, Happy reading!

By : Red Flower Iki-chan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rated : T

Warning : OOC tingkat tinggi, Gaje, Abal

**Oh, My Princess!**

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke kini sudah memasuki mobil sport-nya. Dikendarainya mobil itu dengan kecepatan maksimum. Di bibirnya kembali tersungging sebuah senyuman tipis. Entah, tak ada yang tahu apa arti dibalik senyumnya itu.

Tak terasa, kini mobilnya sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah mewah berlantai tiganya. Setelah gerbang rumahnya terbuka secara otomatis, dia kendarakan mobilnya secara mulus menuju bangunan utama. Di halaman, terlihat Genma sudah menunggunya. Begitu mobil sport-nya ia parkirkan di halaman, Genma langsung membukakan pintu mobil itu untuknya.

"Silahkan, Tuan Muda Sasuke," ucap Genma sambil membukakan pintu disertai senyuman yang mengambang di bibirnya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat sambil keluar dari mobilnya, hendak berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara makhluk yang tak asing lagi di telinga Sasuke.

"Oh, my lovely Otouto!" teriak makhluk yang tak lain dan tak bukan Itachi, kakak Sasuke dari dalam rumah sambil berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi hendak memeluk Sasuke. Refleks Sasuke langsung menghindar ke kanan, hingga akhirnya Itachi menabrak mobil sport Sasuke yang diparkir di halaman rumah.

"Heh, Baka Aniki! Jangan kau tabrak mobilku! Kalau mobilku lecet bagaimana!" semprot Sasuke yang bukannya mengkhawatirkan aniki-nya malah lebih mengkhawatirkan mobilnya.

"Ah, Sasuke. Ini juga karena kau menghindar dari pelukanku. Kalau kau tak menghindar, aku pasti tak akan menabrak mobilmu. Kan sakit," bela Itachi sambil mengelus-elus dahinya yang memerah akibat terkena body mobil Sasuke dengan cukup keras.

"Ah, Dasar kau Baka Aniki! Oh, ya kenapa kau ada di Konoha? Bukannya kau masih harus kuliah di luar negeri?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Oh, itu karena aku ingin liburan. Yah sekalian ingin melepas rindu pada Tousan, Kaasan dan kau. Nah, makanya sini, aku ingin memelukmu, my lovely Otouto," jawab Itachi panjang lebar sambil mendekati Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya diregangkan bersiap memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke? Dia sudah berlari ke dalam rumah dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai tiga agar lolos dari kejaran aniki-nya yang menurutnya aneh dan bodoh itu.

"My Otouto! Teganya dirimu teganya teganya... tak mau menerima pelukan dariku!" teriak Itachi dengan meniru lirik lagu dangdut Meggy mengejar Sasuke, tapi sayang Sasuke sudah masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

Sasuke kini sedang merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang sambil melihat ke langit-langit kamarnya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang ke seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tadi pagi menabraknya. 'kira-kira siapa nama gadis berambut merah muda itu?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Tanpa disadarinya, Itachi sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya sambil melihat dirinya yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri. Itachi sendiri bingung dengan tingkah adiknya ini. Sasuke kan sangat jarang tersenyum, tapi kini yang ia lihat, Sasuke sedang tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Itachi bahkan sempat mengira Sasuke stress akibat tugas sekolah yang banyak dan susah (hihihi... seperti author. Plak!). Tapi Itachi langsung mengerti sebabnya.

"Cuit... cuit... adik kesayanganku sedang senyum-senyum sendiri. Hayo, sedang memikirkan siapa?" kata Itachi sambil memasuki kamar Sasuke tanpa minta ijin terlebih dahulu kepada si Mpu kamar. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Heh, Baka Aniki! Apa-apaan kau ini!" seru Sasuke setelah memasang kembali wajah cool-nya.

"Ah, tak ada apa-apa. Aku cuma bingung melihat adikku yang biasanya dingin, jadi senyum-senyum sendiri. Jadi tadi kau sedang memikirkan siapa?" tanya Itachi penasaran, hendak duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke, tapi langsung diusir Sasuke.

"Ah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau keluar," suruh Sasuke sambil mendorong-dorong Itachi keluar dari kamarnya.

"Eits… tapi aku kesini karena disuruh Tousan dan Kaasan untuk memberitahumu kalau makan malam sudah siap," jelas Itachi.

"Kalau begitu, mestinya kau bilang dari tadi," kata Sasuke ketus sambil keluar dari kamarnya menuju lantai dasar untuk makan malam diikuti Itachi di belakangnya.

Begitu Sasuke dan Itachi sudah sampai di lantai dasar, mereka langsung menuju ruang makan. Di sana terlihat ayah dan ibu mereka , Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha sudah memulai makan malam mereka. Beberapa pelayan yang biasanya melayani mereka sudah tak ada lagi di sana. Segera Sasuke dan Itachi duduk berdampingan, berhadapan dengan Mikoto Uchiha.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Mikoto, begitu Sasuke dan Itachi duduk di kursi dan hendak menyantap makanan yang sudah tersedia di atas meja.

Itachi melirik sekilas ke arah Sasuke. "Oh, itu bu… gara-gara Sasuke terlalu asyik melamun, jadi kami lama kesini,"jawab Itachi. Sedangkan Sasuke masih melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Melamun?" tanya Mikoto, bingung. Menurut sepengetahuannya, Sasuke sangat jarang melamun, dia lebih suka memanfaatkan waktunya untuk melakukan sesuatu daripada membuang waktunya untuk melamun.

Itachi terkekeh pelan. "Iya, tadi kulihat Sasuke melamun sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas. Jangan-jangan dia…. Auwww!" belum selesai Itachi menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke langsung menginjak kakinya. Itachi langsung menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke yang kini sedang memasang death glarenya. Itachi langsung bergidik dan berhenti bicara. Setelah itu Sasuke kembali meneruskan makannya. Fugaku dan Mikoto bingung dengan sikap kedua putranya itu.

"Ada apa Itachi? Lalu tadi kau mau bilang apa?" tanya Fugaku yang ternyata dari tadi mengikuti pembicaraan antara Itachi dan Mikoto.

"Ah, tak ada apa-apa, ayah. Tak penting kok," jawab Itachi dengan senyum yang seperti dipaksakan. Jujur Ia memang selalu bergidik apabila Sasuke memberinya death glare.

Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya hanya menatap kedua anaknya itu dengan tatapan 'ada-apa-ini?'

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

Sakura kini tengah berada di kamarnya. Ia sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dari Anko-sensei. Guru matematika yang terkenal galak ini memang senang melihat murid-muridnya kesulitan. Masa dia memberikan pekerjaan rumah dari buku cetak sebanyak 20 halaman.

Bagi Sakura sih ini bukan apa-apa karena dia merupakan salah satu murid yang pandai. Tapi saat ini mood-nya benar-benar sedang tidak baik. Apalagi kalau bukan karena kejadian di kantin tadi siang. Dia sungguh sangat jengkel dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke.

"Huh, dia itu maunya apa sih?" gerutu Sakura.

"Sakura, ada apa? Ibu lihat dari tadi kau seperti sedang marah" tanya Haruno Saki. Rupanya dia dari tadi melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura karena pintu kamar Sakura lupa ia tutup.

"Hehehe... tak ada apa-apa kok, bu," jawab Sakura sambil nyengir.

"Benar tak ada apa-apa?" tanya Saki untuk meyakinkan.

"Benar, bu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ibu mau ke dapur dulu," gumam Saki sambil keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"Fuhh..."

Sakura bernafas lega. Setidaknya ibunya tak bertanya yang macam-macam. Segera ia melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

"KYAA! SASUKE-KUN!"

"SASUKE! LIHATLAH KEMARI!"

Teriakan-teriakan para fansgirl Sasuke menggema di seluruh koridor sekolah. Ini sudah menjadi hal yang umum di sekolah ini. Setiap Sasuke tiba di sekolah, pasti sudah ada puluhan fansgirl-nya yang menyambutnya.

Diabaikannya teriakan-teriakan fansgirl-nya yang menurutnya seperti tak punya kerjaan itu. Sasuke segera melangkahkan kaki ke kelasnya. Begitu ia sampai di kelas, dilihatnya Naruto, teman sebangkunya itu sudah duduk di kursinya.

"OI, TEME!" sapa Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke langsung menuju kearahnya dan duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Naruto.

"Oh, ya Teme. Aku mau cerita padamu. Kan kemarin aku kencan dengan Hinata, terus kami….," belum selesai Naruto bicara, Sasuke langsung memotongnya.

"Dobe, aku ingin bertanya," ucap Sasuke.

"Hah? Mau kau mau tanya apa, Teme?"

"Hm... kau tahu kan gadis berambut merah muda yang kemarin bersama pacarmu itu, Hinata."

"Berambut merah muda? Maksudmu Sakura? Haruno Sakura? Hinata sih pernah menceritakannya padaku. Memangnya ada apa, Teme?" Naruto yang penasaran langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sasuke.

'Oh, jadi namanya Haruno Sakura' batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum dalam hati.

"HOI, TEME! ADA APA SEBENARNYA?" teriak Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke. Sontak Sasuke langsung memberinya death glare. Melihat itu, Naruto segera memperbaiki duduknya menghadap ke depan.

"Heh, Dobe. Apa-apaan kau? Kau pikir aku tuli?"

"Habis, dari tadi aku tanya, kau diam saja," bela Naruto.

Sasuke tak menggubrisnya. Karena yang terpenting baginya adalah dia sudah mengetahui nama gadis yang sudah merebut perhatiannya, Haruno Sakura.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

"Jadi bagaimana Sasori?" tanya Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah. Kini Sasori sedang berada di ruang kepala sekolah untuk melaporkan persiapan dalam rangka menyambut Hari Ulang Tahun Konoha Gakuen yang ke 47 yang akan dilaksanakan kurang dari dua bulan lagi lebih tepatnya pada tanggal 23 September nanti.

"Semua sudah siap, kepala sekolah. Kita hanya perlu memikirkan untuk hiburannya nanti," jawab Sasori dengan sopan.

"Baiklah, Sasori. Semua kuserahkan padamu. Kau sebagai Ketua OSIS sudah berusaha dengan baik," kata Tsunade.

"Terima kasih, Tsunade-sama. Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu."

"Ya, silahkan."

Setelah keluar dari ruang kepala Sekolah, Sasori langsung menuju ke ruang OSIS. Dia mau merundingkan mengenai hiburan untuk HUT Konoha Gakuen dengan anggota OSIS lainnya.

"Nah, setelah tadi aku menjelaskan. Apakah kalian punya usul? tanya Sasori pada semua anggota OSIS.

"Bagaimana kalau permainan musik," usul Sora.

"Permainan musik? Bagus juga idemu itu, tapi bagaimana dengan personelnya?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku sudah punya pilihan lagunya, judul lagunya _Wind_. Dalam lagu ini membutuhkan alat musik gitar, piano, seruling, biola, gendang beserta dengan vokalisnya," jelas Sora panjang lebar.

"Oh, _Wind_? Aku juga suka lagu ini, dan kebetulan aku bisa bermain seruling," sahut Tayuya.

"Baiklah, besok kita rapat lagi untuk merundingkan tentang hiburan nanti. Dan idemu, Sora, akan aku pakai," ucap Sasori sambil menutup rapat OSIS siang ini.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

Seorang gadis berambut merah berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan angkuhnya. Dibelakangnya dua orang gadis mengikutinya. Yang apabila orang melihatnya, pasti akan terlihat seperti 'Karin dan pelayan-pelayan setianya'. Ya, gadis berambut merah itu bernama Karin, si ketua dari Sasuke FC, sedangkan yang mengikutinya dari belakang adalah Ami dan Konan.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang ia cari dari tadi, sedang duduk di kursi taman.

"Sasuke!" teriak Karin, segera ia mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya.

"-...-" Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Sasuke, nanti malam kau ada acara tidak? Kalau tidak, aku ingin mengajakmu kencan, kau mau kan?" ajak Karin to the point.

Dan seperti yang sudah para readers bayangkan, 1 detik kemudian Sasuke langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Karin.

"SASUKE!" teriak Karin (lagi) dengan emosi yang meluap-luap *emang banjir*

**Di ruang kelas 11 A**

"Krieettttt…."

Pintu kelas terbuka, menampakkan seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang kini memasuki ruangan kelas itu.

"TEME!" panggil Naruto pada Sasuke, yang kini sedang berjalan menuju kearahnya dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Teme, kau kemana saja? Kan tadi aku memintamu untuk menungguku di taman, kau malah tak ada," tanya Naruto.

"Hn, ini semua gara-gara si nenek lampir itu,"jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Nenek lampir? Maksudmu Karin?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn, tadi saat aku sedang menunggumu, dia datang. Makanya aku pergi dari tempat itu," jelas Sasuke datar.

"Memangnya dia melakukan apa? Sampai-sampai kau pergi," tanya Naruto (lagi)

"Dia mengajakku kencan, bodoh sekali dia. Dia pikir aku mau pergi kencan dengannya, apa," jawab Sasuke.

"Yayaya... kau kan pasti tak mau pergi kencan dengannya," gumam Naruto, membenarkan ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Hn."

"Tapi... kalau dengan Sakura, kau mau kan?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah jahil.

Seketika ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah drastis begitu mendengar apa yang tadi dikatakan Naruto. Wajahnya yang putih kini dipenuhi sembruwat merah.

"Ap, apa yang kau katakan, Dobe? Enak saja kau," ucap Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya, takut Naruto melihatnya.

"Ah, ayolah Sasuke. Mengaku sajalah. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil," desak Naruto.

"Atas dasar apa, kau menyimpulkan seperti itu. Heh..." ucap Sasuke.

"Halah, sejak tadi pagi kau selalu bertanya tentangnya, dan kemarin sikapmu berbeda. Kau menyukainya kan?" goda Naruto.

"Kau ini, mengganggu!" Sasuke berdiri dan keluar dari kelas. Tak mau Naruto melihat wajahnya yang kini sudah dipenuhi sembruwat merah. Sedangkan Naruto? Sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat sikap Sasuke tadi. Dia memang senang melihat sahabatnya itu malu.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

TET... TET... TET...

Bel pulang berbunyi. Semua siswa kini sedang merapikan buku-buku yang akan dimasukkan kembali ke dalam tas.

Sakura sudah selesai memasukkan buku-buku miliknya ke dalam tasnya. Ditatapnya Ino yang masih merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

"Emm, kau mau tidak pulang bersamaku?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh harap. Habis, tadi pagi saat ia sudah sampai di depan sekolah, tiba-tiba sepatu roda miliknya macet. Setelah diteliti *kayak peneliti saja* ternyata salah satu pengait di salah satu rodanya lepas. Otomatis sepatu rodanya itu tak bisa di pakai. Dan jika pulang, ia tak bisa naik bus karena uang yang ia bawa hanya cukup untuk makan di kantin. Kan bila mengajak Ino, dia bisa mengebeng.

"Hm, maaf Sakura. Aku ada janji dengan Sai. Maaf ya," jawab Ino.

"Baiklah, tak apa. Bagaimana dengan kalian, apa kalian mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Sakura pada Temari, Tenten dan Hinata.

"Hehehe… aku tak bisa, aku harus pulang dengan adikku," jawab Temari.

"Aku juga, setelah pulang sekolah ini, aku ada ekstrakurikuler, jadi maaf ya?" jawab Tenten.

"Bagaimana denganmu Hinata?" tanya Sakura, ditambah dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Hmm... anu... a-aku a-akan pulang de-dengan Naruto-kun, tadi di-dia mengajakku, maaf Sakura-chan," jawab Hinata.

Sakura tak bisa berbuat banyak. Tak mungkin kan dia memaksa Hinata untuk tidak pulang dengan Naruto. Terpaksa dia pulang sendirian dengan jalan kaki, apalagi jarak antara sekolah dan rumahnya cukup jauh.

"Huh... baiklah. Aku pulang dulu, ya…," ucap Sakura dengan lemas sambil keluar kelas.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

Sakura masih berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya yang jaraknya masih cukup jauh. Sepatu rodanya ia jinjing di tangan kanannya. Apalagi siang ini, matahari bersinar dengan terik. 'Panas-panas begini enaknya minum es, hem, pasti enak' batin Sakura.

"Tet-tet..."

Suara sebuah klakson mobil menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Sebuah mobil sport hitam menepi di sampingnya. Sakura langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok kearah mobil itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, keluarlah seorang laki-laki tampan dari dalam mobil itu.

"KAU!" teriak Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah laki-laki itu, begitu mengetahui siapa laki-laki itu.

"Hn," jawab laki-laki, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke.

"Ada apa kesini?" tanya Sakura dengan tajam.

"Aku cuma ingin menawarimu naik mobilku, hari ini panas sekali. Aku tak mau kau pingsan di tengah jalan begini," ajak Sasuke ditambah dengan sebuah seringai. Seringai?

"Aku tak butuh!" jawab Sakura dengan ketus. Kembali dilangkahkannya kakinya.

"Tapi rumahmu masih jauh, bukan? Dan hari ini sangat panas," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. 'Benar juga apa yang dikatakannya, hari ini panas dan rumahku masih cukup jauh, kalau aku terus berjalan bisa-bisa aku pingsan' batin Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku mau. Tapi cuma sekali ini saja. Ingat itu," kata Sakura.

"Ya, ayo," ucap Sasuke sambil masuk ke mobilnya lagi. Dan Sakura duduk di sampingnya.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura berjalan lancar. Namun hingga saat ini belum ada seorang pun yang membuka mulut hanya sekedar untuk memecah keheningan. Sasuke dan Sakura pun sebenarnya sudah bosan dengan suasana sepi yang bagai kuburan ini. Beberapa saat kemudian, rumah Sakura sudah terlihat.

"Disini," ucap Sakura pelan.

Sasuke langsung menghentikan mobilnya. Beberapa saat setelah mobil itu berhenti, Sakura dan Sasuke pun keluar dari mobil.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah mau mengantarku dan maaf tadi aku sudah bersikap kasar padamu," kata Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke.

Begitu Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih menunggu di samping mobilnya sampai Sakura menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

Saat ini Sakura sedang makan malam bersama ibunya, Haruno Saki.

"Oh, ya Sakura. Besok malam kau ikut dengan ibu, ya?" ajak Saki di sela-sela makannya.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ke rumah sahabat ibu saat SMA. Kau tahu kan ibu bekerja sebagai manager di sebuah perusahaan. Nah, ternyata istri dari pemilik perusahaan dimana ibu bekerja adalah sahabat ibu. Setelah mengetahui ibu bekerja sebagai manager di sana, dia langsung mengundang kita makan malam," jelas Saki panjang lebar.

"Memangnya siapa nama sahabat ibu itu?" tanya Sakura sambil meminum air putih yang sudah disediakan di depannya.

"Uchiha Mikoto," jawab Saki.

"BRUSSSHHH"

Sakura yang sedang meminum air, langsung menyemburkan air yang ada di mulutnya itu ketika mendengar jawaban ibunya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Saki, kaget dengan apa yang barusan Sakura lakukan.

"Uchiha? Tadi ibu bilang Uchiha?" tanya Sakura, tak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. Bagaimana Sakura bisa tenang, begitu mengetahui jika teman ibunya bermarga Uchiha? Marga yang sama dengan Sasuke, laki-laki yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

"Ya. Uchiha. Ibu kan bekerja di Uchiha Corp. Kau tak tahu?" tanya Saki yang semakin bingung dengan sikap putri semata wayangnya itu.

Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung lemas.

Sebenarnya ibunya sudah lama bekerja di Uchiha Corp. Tapi Sakura tak pernah memperhatikan. Yang ia tahu, ibunya bekerja sebagai seorang manager di sebuah perusahaan. Tapi di perusahaan mana, ia tak tahu.

'Uchiha? Sahabat ibu bermarga Uchiha. Jangan-jangan sahabat ibu itu memiliki hubungan dengan si Pantat Ayam Sialan itu. Dan besok malam kami diundang makan malam oleh mereka. Oh, Kami-sama kenapa aku selalu berhubungan dengan yang namanya Uchiha...'batin Sakura, frustasi.

**+TSUZUKU+**

Hosh,,, Hosh,,,

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 Iki,,,

Maap ya baru apdet,,, habis di awal tahun pelajaran ni Iki udah dikasih tugas banyakkk banget ama guru,,, ampe numpuk belum dikerjain *curhat mode : on* dan Iki lagi cari ide buat kelanjutan fic ni,,,, bahkan waktu upacara bendera di sekolah, waktu pembina upacara memberikan amanat, Iki bukannya ndengerin malah nglamun mikirin lanjutannya,,, dan pengawasan ortu Iki bertambah ketat, kalo Iki buka komputer, pasti di diawasin,,, pokoknya nyeremin dech... makanya Iki apdet nya lama,,,

Dan mengenai HUT Konoha Gakuen di atas kan akan dilaksanakan tanggal 23 September, itu karena bulan September ini, Sekolah Iki akan ber ulangtahun yang ke 47,,, hehehe...

Iki mau ngucapin makasih buat yang review fic Iki ni,,, ato yang baca tapi ga review,,, pokoknya Iki ucapkan Arigatou Gozaimasu,,,,

Iki juga mau ngucapin 'Selamat Menjalankan Ibadah Puasa' bagi seluruh umat muslim di dunia ,,, 'Marhaban Ya Ramadhan,,,

Tanpa banyak cincong lagi,,,

REVIEW please,,,,


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayou, minna…! Wah Gomen, Iki ng-update nya lumayan lama… Habis akhir ini banyak cobaan yang mendera Iki… hiks… hiks…*nangis guling-guling, ampe air matanya seember* nan juga akhir-akhir ini otak Iki agak error, jadi susah cari inspirasi… *ngeles*

nah sekarang Iki balas review dulu yaw…

**SeiichiroRaikaSiiStoicAlone**** : **Hehehe… Makasih atas reviewnya… ya… and Iki seneng banget lho kamu (panggil apa nie?) mau nge-fave fic Iki ini. Padahal ini fic pertama aku… *meluk-meluk ampe sesak nafas* review again…!

**Miss Uchiwa Sasusaku : **Wah… makasih atas review nya… makasih pula udah nge-fave fic Iki ini… Iki ampe terharu lho…apalagi ini fic pertama Iki… (^_^) review malih nggih… *jawa mode : on*

By : Red Flower Iki-chan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rated : T

Warning : OOC tingkat tinggi, Gaje, Abal

**Oh, My Princess!**

**Chapter 4**

Angin semilir meniup rambut merah jambu milik Sakura. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu kini sedang duduk di atap sekolah, sambil memikirkan apa yang diberitahukan ibunya semalam.

"_Oh, ya Sakura. Besok malam kau ikut dengan ibu, ya?"_

"_Kemana?"_

"_Ke rumah sahabat ibu saat SMA."_

"_Memangnya siapa nama sahabat ibu itu?"_

"_Uchiha Mikoto"_

Sakura semakin kesal saja saat mengingat apa yang di katakan ibunya berikutnya.

Flashback

**Sakura POV**

Uchiha? Sahabat ibu bermarga Uchiha. Jangan-jangan sahabat ibu itu memiliki hubungan dengan si Pantat Ayam Sialan itu. Dan besok malam kami diundang makan malam oleh mereka. Oh, Kami-sama kenapa aku selalu berhubungan dengan yang namanya Uchiha...

"Oh, ya Sakura. Hampir saja ibu lupa. Besok ketika kita pergi makan malam, kau pakai gaun, ya? Sudah ibu siapkan di lemari kamarmu," ucap Ibu sambil melahap santapan terakhirnya.

"Heh? Gaun? Kenapa tidak memakai pakaian biasa saja sih, bu. Aku kan tidak suka memakai gaun. Ibu tahu sendiri kan? Huhh…," jawabku sambil memasang wajah cemberut, dengan bentuk bibir melengkung ke bawah. Sungguh aku aku tak tahu apa sih yang sebenarnya ibu pikirkan.

"Hihihi… Sakura, wajahmu aneh tahu," gumam Ibuku sambil terkikik.

"Habis, Ibu sih, menyuruhku memakai gaun segala seperti mau pergi ke acara resmi saja. Lagipula ini kan hanya makan malam," ucapku, membela diri.

"Eits, tidak bisa begitu, sayang. Lagipula sahabat ibu itu adalah istri dari pemilik perusahaan dimana ibu bekerja. Nah, ibu mau mencuci piring dulu," ucap Ibuku enteng sambil berdiri dari kursi makan dan menuju dapur.

Oh, Kami-sama... apalagi ini? Memakai gaun? Oh, no! Memakai sepatu berhak dengan tinggi 3 cm saja aku seperti mau jatuh, apalagi memakai gaun... pasti nanti jalanku akan seperti seekor pinguin... hihh...

Baiklah, mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi bagiku lebih baik terjatuh dari sepeda atau sepatu roda dibandingkan harus memakai gaun !

**End Sakura POV**

End Flashback

Huft...

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, berusaha agar dengan begitu, pikirannya akan menjadi lebih tenang. Bagaimana Sakura bisa tenang, jika nanti malam ia dan ibunya akan pergi makan malam di rumah sahabat ibunya yang ia ketahui bernama Uchiha Mikoto. Dan yang lebih ditakutkannya lagi, marganya Uchiha. Marga yang sama dengan Sasuke, laki-laki yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan, serta ia harus pergi dengan memakai gaun? Gaun?

"Sakuuraa!"

Panggil suatu suara dari arah belakangnya. Sakura menengokkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Ino, Temari dan Hinata datang menghampirinya.

"Sakura, Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Ino.

"Hm... cuma sedang menghirup udara segar saja. Oh, ya. Tenten mana?" tanya Sakura begitu menyadari ternyata Tenten tak bersama mereka.

"Tenten? Dia kan sedang ikut rapat OSIS," jawab Temari.

"Oh, iya ya. Tenten kan anggota OSIS. Hehe aku lupa," ujar Sakura sambil menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya.

"Eh, Sakura. Kau kemarin pulangnya bagaimana? Tidak mungkin jalan kaki, kan? Rumahmu kan cukup jauh," tanya Ino sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Oh, kemarin…? Hm….," Sakura ragu untuk menjawab. Takut teman-temannya itu menertawainya begitu mengetahui dirinya di antar oleh orang yang amat sangat menyebalkan baginya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hei, ada apa Sakura? Kenapa kau tak menjawab?" tanya Ino sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah Sakura.

"Hmm... kemarin aku pulang... ee... diantar ... Sasuke," jawab Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"HEHH! DIANTAR SASUKE?" teriak Ino dan Temari minus Hinata dengan cukup heboh.

"Hei, kalian jangan berlebihan. Begitu saja teriak. Telingaku sakit, tauk!" sahut Sakura sambil mengelus telinganya, habis Ino berteriak tepat di telinganya.

"Hihihi... maaf... maaf... Habis kau bilang, kau diantar Sasuke sih..., jawab Temari sambil terkikik. Sakura mengarahkan mata emerald nya ke arah Ino dan Hinata, dilihatnya mereka sedang menahan tawa.

"Hei, hei, kalian kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil memasang wajah seram.

"Ah, tak ada apa-apa kok. Iya, kan Hinata?" jawab Ino, masih menahan tawa.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata.

"Hahaha... Sakura, kau sudah mulai dekat dengan Sasuke ya? Cuit… Cuit…," goda Temari.

"Heh? Dekat? Dekat dengan laki-laki menyebalkan seperti dia? Maaf saja ya!" jawab Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Hei, Sakura. Jangan bilang seperti itu, bisa-bisa nanti kau suka padanya lho!" seru Ino.

"Hih, kalian ini!" ucap Sakura sebal.

Mereka begitu asyik bercanda, hingga tak menyadari ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka dari tadi.

"Apa! Sasuke kemarin menolak ajakanku untuk berkencan. Tapi dia mau mengantar gadis itu pulang. Ggrr, Sial! Awas kau!" ucap seorang gadis berambut dan bermata merah dengan geram, sambil berjalan menuruni tangga dari atap.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

"Sasori, tadi kau bilang saat rapat OSIS, untuk acara hiburan HUT Konoha Gakuen sudah beres semua kan?" tanya Tenten mengawali pembicaraan. Saat ini Tenten dan Sasori berada di ruang OSIS. Tapi kini ruangan itu sudah sepi karena rapat baru saja selesai 10 menit yang lalu.

"Hm, sudah sih. Tapi ada yang kurang," jawab Sasori sambil merapikan kertas-kertas di atas meja.

"Kurang? Memangnya apa yang kurang?"

"Ya, kau tahu kan untuk hiburan nanti, kita akan menggunakan ide dari Sora. Lalu aku sudah memilih para personelnya. Tapi untuk pemain pianonya, aku belum mendapatkan orang yang pas, yang bisa memainkan piano."

"Oh, pemain piano? Aku kan punya teman yang bisa memainkan piano,"ucap Tenten.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Sasori, antusias.

"Sakura Haruno, teman sekelasku," jawab Tenten.

"Oh, Kalau begitu bisa tidak kau menanyakan padanya apakah dia mau berpartisipasi dalam acara HUT Konoha ini," tanya Sasori.

"Baiklah, aku akan bicara padanya. Siapa tahu dia mau. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelasku dulu ya?" ucap Tenten.

"Ya," jawab Sasori

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! **

"Sakura, ayo kita turun, kembali ke kelas," ajak Temari.

Mereka berempat pun segera turun dari atap sekolah dan berjalan melewati tangga yang menghubungkan koridor sekolah dengan atap.

"Teman-teman!" panggil seseorang dari arah kanan mereka begitu Sakura, Ino, Temari dan Hinata hendak berbelok ke koridor menuju kelas mereka.

Mereka segera menengok ke arah suara itu, terlihat seorang gadis bercepol dua sedang berlari kecil menuju kearah mereka.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Tenten," gumam Temari.

"Hehehe... kalian mau ke kelas?" tanya Tenten, setelah jarak mereka sudah dekat.

"Iya, kau juga mau ke kelas? Ayo," ajak Sakura sambil berjalan mendahului mereka.

Tiba-tiba...

"Hei, kau pink!" panggil seseorang dengan nada kasar.

Merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang dimaksud, Sakura langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu pula dengan Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan Temari. Sakura segera mengarahkan mata emerald nya menuju orang yang memanggilnya itu. Terlihat olehnya seorang gadis berambut dan bermata merah sedang menatapnya angkuh. Dibelakang gadis berambut merah itu, terdapat sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang juga menatapnya dengan tajam.

Ino yang merasa aura di sekitarnya sudah semakin memanas, segera memposisikan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Hei, Ino. Kau tahu siapa gadis berambut merah itu?" tanya Sakura, yang dengan bodohnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Karin.

Belum sempat Ino menjawab, Karin langsung memotongnya (?).

"Heh, Pink? Kau tak tahu siapa aku?" tanya Karin dengan nada mengejek.

"He'em, memangnya kau siapa?" ucap Sakura dengan polosnya membuat keempat temannya sweatdrop.

Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak seperti itu? Karin adalah ketua dari Sasuke FC, perkumpulan pecinta (?) Sasuke yang sangat terkenal di sekolah ini, yang seharusnya semua siswa mengatahuinya. Tapi Sakura? Entahlah, sepertinya dia terlalu serius belajar sampai-sampai tak tahu ada perkumpulan seperti ini di sekolahnya.

"Baiklah, untuk gadis sepertimu aku akan sedikit berbaik hati. Aku adalah Karin, ketua dari Sasuke FC. Paham?" jelas Karin masih dengan memasang tampang mengejek.

"Sasuke FC. Apa itu? Kok aku tidak pernah dengar, ya?" sekali lagi pertanyaan Sakura membuat teman-temannya sweatdrop.

Karin yang mendengarnya, langsung kehilangan kesabarannya. Begitu pula dengan sekumpulan gadis yang berdiri di belakang Karin yang diketahui sebagai fans-girl Sasuke. Sementara itu, Tenten, Ino, Hinata dan Temari sudah ketakutan melihat tampang fans-girl Sasuke yang sudah seperti vampire yang bersiap menghisap darah korbannya.

"Kau ini pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang kau hidup di masa purbakala, heh? Ah, sudah, aku tak mau buang-buang tenaga. Langsung ke intinya, kau kemarin diantar Sasuke kan? Ada hubungan apa kau dengannya?" tanya Karin tanpa menghilangkan wajah sangar nya.

"Hah? Diantar Sasuke? Ya, aku memang diantar olehnya. Tapi asal kalian tahu saja ya, aku dan dirinya tak ada hubungan apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hei, jangan berbohong. Kau pasti merayunya kan? Mana mungkin Pangeran kami itu mau repot-repot mengantarmu kemarin," ucap Karin dengan sarkastik, diikuti anggukan fans-girl Sasuke lainnya.

"Ah, terserah kalian lah," gumam Sakura sambil melanjutkan jalannya.

"Heh, kau dasar pengecut. Bisanya cuma kabur. Kau tahu? Hanya aku yang pantas menjadi tuan Putrinya!" teriak Karin yang langsung membuat fans-girl Sasuke lainnya memelototinya dengan tatapan horror.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan itu, Karin segera melangkah kearah Sakura bersiap mendorong tubuh Sakura. Tapi Sakura refleks menyingkir dan langsung memelintir tangan Karin ke belakang tubuh Karin, membuat Karin mengaduh kesakitan.

"Hihihi... rasakan itu. Salahmu sendiri menyebutku pengecut," ucap Sakura sambil terkikik, masih dengan memelintir tangan Karin. Sementara itu Tenten, Ino, Hinata dan Temari segera menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda ini.

Tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan muncul Sasuke dan Naruto yang baru tiba dari kantin. Mereka berdua pun segera menuju kerumunan gadis-gadis ini.

"SASUKE-KUN!" teriak para fans-girl Sasuke, begitu melihat Sasuke, Pangeran mereka berjalan mendekat sambil kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku.

"Hei, ada apa ini, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto heran, begitu melihat Sakura sedang memelintir tangan Karin.

"I-itu...," belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Karin sudah langsung menyerobotnya.

"Sasuke! Lihatlah apa yang sedang ia lakukan padaku! Tolong aku, Sasuke!" ucap Karin penuh iba, yang seperti di buat-buat. Sasuke tidak menggubris apa yang diucapkan Karin. Dia sendiri malah asyik menatapi wajah lucu Sakura yang sedang memelitir tangan Karin. Tak sadar, kini sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Sasuke.

"Huh, kau memang pantas mendapatkannya. Rasakan ini!" ucap Sakura sambil terus menambah tenaganya untuk memelintir tangan Karin.

"Sakura, sebaiknya cepat kau hentikan, nanti kalau ada guru yang melihat bagaimana?" bujuk Tenten. Sakura pun segera melepaskan tangan Karin. Setelah itu, Karin langsung berlari dan memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan lenganku, Karin!" perintah Sasuke begitu Karin memeluk lengannya, yang langsung membuat nyali Karin menciut. Mendengar itu, Karin langsung melepaskan pelukannya di lengan Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihatnya langsung tertawa mengejek. "Hahaha… kasihan sekali kau Karin…. makanya jangan sok," ucap Sakura, masih sambil tertawa. Melihat itu, sebuah seringai muncul di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Lalu, kau ingin agar kau saja yang memelukku?" goda Sasuke pada Sakura ditambah seringai di wajahnya yang sukses menghentikan tawa Sakura. Semruwat merah kini menghiasi wajah cantik Sakura. Sakura sendiri tak tahu mengapa wajahnya memerah begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke

"Heh? Kau mau membuat masalah lagi denganku, Ayam?" sahut Sakura setelah berhasil mengatasi blushingnya (?)

"Hn."

"Heh, apa arti 'Hn'mu itu?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah bingung.

TET... TET... TET...

Bel masuk berbunyi. Membuat kerumunan itu akhirnya membubarkan diri. Padahal Sakura belum mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan dari si laki-laki pantat ayam, Sasuke.

"Hah, sudahlah. Aku mau kembali ke kelas. Ayo teman-teman!" ucap Sakura, segera meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Hei, Jidat!" panggil Sasuke, sukses membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tak lupa ditambah dengan wajah horror yang kini terpampang di wajah Sakura. Jujur Sakura paling anti jika dipanggil 'Jidat'. Langsung saja ia menengokkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke. Sedangkan teman-teman Sakura kini kembali menggigil ketakutan melihat Sakura sudah memasang wajah horror-nya itu.

"Heh, apa yang tadi kau bilang, Ayam?"

"-…-," Sasuke tak menjawab. Justru kini dia berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura.

"Heh, kau dengar tidak?" ucap Sakura yang sudah kehabisan kesabarannya.

Begitu sudah dihadapan Sakura. Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapinya wajah Sakura.

"Ap- apa, Ayam?" tanya Sakura. Entah mengapa melihat Sasuke menatapinya seperti itu, membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Tak ada apa-apa," jawab Sasuke, hendak melanjutkan jalannya. Tapi sebelum ia berjalan melewati Sakura, di wajahnya kembali terlihat sebuah seringai. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya. Setelah itu yang dirasakan Sakura adalah tangan putih Sasuke yang mengelus dagunya. Dirasakannya wajahnya kini memanas. Teman-teman Sakura dan Naruto pun hanya bisa bengong melihat itu semua. Bayangkan saja, seorang Sasuke yang biasanya dingin dan sangat tidak peduli pada gadis, kini mengelus dagu seorang Haruno Sakura. Pantaslah jika mereka bengong. Naruto saja bengong sampai mulutnya terbuka, entah sudah berapa ekor lalat yang sudah berjalan-jalan di dalam mulutnya. Sakura sendiri masih membatu dan belum bisa mengendalikan dirinya selama beberapa detik.

"AYAMM! APA-APAAN KAUUU!" teriak Sakura sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, tapi sayang sosok Sasuke sudah tak terlihat lagi.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

Siang ini rumah mewah kediaman keluarga Uchiha tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Banyak pelayan yang berseleweran kesana-sini -?- seperti akan menyambut tamu terhormat yang akan datang kerumah ini. Sementara itu sang Nyonya rumah, Mikoto Uchiha terlihat sedang sibuk memberikan instruksi pada para pelayan-pelayan keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

Dari arah pintu utama terlihat Sasuke mulai memasuki rumahnya itu. Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Muda Sasuke," sapa para pelayan sambil membungkukan badan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan super singkat.

Sejenak dia mengarahkan mata onyx-nya kearah ibunya yang sedang memberikan instruksi pada para pelayan. Ia sendiri merasa heran. '_Ada apa ini? Tumben Kaasan seperti itu? Apa akan ada tamu?' _tanya Sasuke dalam hati. Didekatinya ibunya itu yang sepertinya saking sibuknya, tidak menyadari Sasuke sudah pulang dari sekolah.

"Ibu," panggil Sasuke dengan suara yang datar.

"Oh, kau Sasuke? Sudah pulang?" tanya Mikoto setelah menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hn. Oh, ya Ibu. Ada apa ini? Ibu kelihatannya sibuk sekali?"

"Hmm.. iya, karena nanti malam ibu mengundang sahabat ibu sejak SMA, Haruno Saki untuk makan malam disini," jawab Mikoto disertai sebuah senyuman.

"Hn? Ibu bilang Haruno?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang mulai menarik perhatiannya.

"Ya. Oh, ya Sasuke. Kau mau kan nanti ikut makan malam bersama kami? Karena nanti sahabat ibu itu akan mengajak putrinya kesini. Dan kudengar dia seumuran denganmu."

"Hn? Baiklah. Aku kekamar dulu, bu," Sasuke segera membalikan tubuhnya dan meranjak menaki tangga menuju kamarnya. Kembali sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir si bungsu Uchiha itu_. __'Haruno, ya? Kelihatannya akan menarik'_ batinnya

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

"SAKURA! CEPAT! JANGAN LAMA-LAMA!" panggil Haruno Saki sambil berteriak di depan kamar Sakura.

"Ya, bu. Tunggu sebentar," sahut Sakura dari dalam kamar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamar Sakura terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda sepinggang yang kini terlihat manis daripada biasanya. Walaupun disertai dengan wajah cemberut yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sakura kini memakai gaun berwarna merah muda sederhana selutut, dipermanis dengan bando berwarna merah yang melingkar di kepalanya.

"Nah, kalo seperti ini, kau kan tambah manis, Sakura. Nah ayo cepat kita berangkat," ucap Saki sambil tersenyum. Sakura sendiri hanya mengikuti ibunya dari belakang.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

Sakura menatap takjub rumah mewah di hadapannya, yang bahkan tadi sempat dikiranya adalah sebuah istana! *lebay*. Bahkan Sakura dan ibunya perlu melewati sebuah halaman seluas lapangan stadion olahraga untuk dapat mencapai gedung utama rumah itu.

Kini Sakura dan Haruno Saki berdiri di depan pintu yang berukuran cukup besar dengan ukiran-ukiran yang menghiasinya. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita berpakaian pelayan yang segera menyambut mereka.

"Selamat malam, Nyonya Mikoto sudah menunggu di ruang tengah. Mari," ajak pelayan itu dengan senyuman yang menghiasi bibirnya. Haruno Saki dan Sakura pun segera mengikutinya dari belakang.

**Sakura POV**

Segera setelah pelayan itu menyilahkan kami, aku dan ibu pun segera mengikutinya. Selama perjalanan menuju ruang tengah, aku seakan dibuat berdecak kagum dengan apa yang ada di rumah ini.

Rumah ini sungguh amat luas, yang disetiap langitnya dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu gantung yang sangat indah. Juga dilengkapi dengan sofa-sofa yang terlihat sangat ber merk tinggi, yang dibawahnya terhampar permadani dengan corak-corak yang indah. Dan masih banyak lagi yang sulit di deskripsikan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami sampai di ruang tengah. Begitu sampai di sana, terlihat seorang wanita cantik setengah baya, berambut hitam panjang dan bermata onyx tersenyum melihat kedatangan kami.

"Saki! Kenapa kau lama?" tanya wanita itu sambil menghampiri ibuku, yang kutebak pasti dia yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto.

"Hmm, iya. Karena tadi aku menunggu Sakura, kau tahu dia lama sekali." jawab ibuku sambil menyenggolku. Mendengar ibu berkata seperti itu, membuatku memajukan bibirku, agak kesal dengan yang ibu katakan. Kenapa juga menyuruhku memakai gaun, kan tidak akan seperti ini. "Oh, ya Sakura, perkenalkan ini bibi Mikoto," sambung ibuku.

"Perkenalkan bibi, aku Sakura," ucapku sambil sedikit membungkukkan kepalaku.

"Oh, ini Sakura? Putrimu sangat cantik, Saki," puji bibi Mikoto, membuat wajahku sedikit merona.

"Oh, ya aku juga punya dua orang putra. Itachi dan Sasuke, dan kudengar kau dan Sasuke satu sekolah, " ucap bibi Mikoto padaku. Begitu mendengar namanya aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku, entah kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa berat. Ternyata benar dugaanku.

"Hemm, maksud bibi Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyaku dengan suara lirih.

"Iya. Wah ternyata kau mengenalnya, ya,"ucap bibi Mikoto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hehehe, tidak juga," jawabku dengan agak canggung.

**End ****Sakura POV**

"Ayame," panggil Mikoto pada pelayan wanita yang tadi mengantar Sakura dan Saki.

"Ya, Nyonya," jawab Ayame.

"Tolong panggil Sasuke dan Itachi. Bilang pada mereka kami menunggu di ruang makan," ucap Mikoto pada Ayame.

"Baik, Nyonya," ucap Ayame sambil membungkukkan badannya. Sedetik kemudian, ia sudah berjalan ke tangga menuju kamar Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Nah, ayo. Sebaiknya kita ke ruang makan," ajak Mikoto. Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju ruang makan.

Tak mereka sadari seorang bermata onyx menatap ke arah mereka dari lantai tiga, terutama kearah Sakura. "Akhirnya kau datang juga, my princess," ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

**Di Ruang Makan**

Mikoto, Sakura dan Saki sudah duduk di kursi ruang makan. Disana, Mikoto dan Saki duduk berdampingan, sementara itu, Sakura duduk bersebrangan dengan Saki. Beberapa pelayan yang tadi mengantarkan makanan sudah kembali ke dapur. Mereka belum memulai makan malam karena masih menunggu Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Oh, ya Saki. Maaf karena suamiku tak bisa menyambut kalian karena dia ada bisnis ke luar negeri," ucap Mikoto pada Saki.

"Ah, tak apa-apa kok," jawab Saki sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Sakura muncul Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Hai, semua,"sapa Itachi dengan suara riang. Sementara sang adik? Masih diam dengan memasang wajah stoic-nya.

"Nah, Saki, ini kedua putraku. Itachi dan Sasuke," ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum, memperkenalkan Itachi dan Sasuke pada Saki dan Sakura. Itachi dan Sasuke segera mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan. Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura. Sehingga tampak seperti Sasuke yang diapit Sakura dan Itachi.

'Kenapa dia duduk di sampingku sih'. 'Seenaknya saja tadi dia menjawilku, ihh' Sakura membatin, sungguh sebenarnya ia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi siang.

Sakura yang kesal, tanpa sadar melahap makanan di hadapannya dengan irama (?) yang sangat cepat, padahal dalam hati ia sedang memaki-maki Sasuke. Membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya menatapnya dengan tatapan dia – lapar – atau – memang – makanannya – sangat – enak?

"Sakura, makanannya enak, ya?" tanya Mikoto yang heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Eh?" ucap Sakura yang segera tersadar dan dengan wajah bingung. Dan apabila diperhatikan lagi, jika Mikoto tidak bertanya padanya, mungkin Sakura akan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga monsternya yang dapat membuat piring tempat makannya terbelah menjadi dua.

"Ah, Ibu seperti tidak tahu saja, cara makannya memang begitu," ujar Sasuke, sambil memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu, hah? Kau bahkan tak terlalu kenal denganku," balas Sakura dengan memberikan deathglare andalannya.

"Tak terlalu kenal, ya? Bukannya hubungan kita cukup dekat?" ucap Sasuke yang sepertinya senang sekali membuat Sakura marah, plus ditambah dengan sebuah err- seringai. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya mendelikkan matanya ke arah Sasuke.

Itachi, Mikoto dan Saki yang mendengarnya langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke dua orang yang sedang perang dingin ini.

"Wah, hubungan kalian berdua cukup dekat?" tanya Mikoto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"H..., AKKH!" teriak Sasuke sambil mengaduh pelan. Maksud hati, Sasuke hendak mengiyakan pertanyaan ibunya. Tapi ternyata Sakura yang duduk disampingnya, mengetahui niat Sasuke dan langsung menginjak kaki Sasuke di saat yang tepat, dengan tenaga monster miliknya tentunya dan tanpa ampun!

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi yang mendengar teriakan pelan milik Sasuke.

"Oh, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke, setelahnya ia langsung memberikan deathglare nya ke Sakura. Sakura sendiri mamasang wajah innocent, seolah tak berbuat dosa sedikitpun.

"Sasuke, tadi kau mau mengucapkan apa?" tanya Mikoto yang penasaran dengan apa yang akan di ucapkan Sasuke tadi – sebelum Sasuke berteriak. Sasuke yang mendengarnya, kembali memunculkan seringai di wajahnya membuat Sakura yang melihat seringainya seolah mendapat firasat buruk.

"Aku hanya ingin mengiyakan apa yang diucapkan ibu tadi," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik.

"Wah, bagus itu. Benarkan kan, Saki?" tanya Mikoto pada Saki.

"Hm, iya," jawab Saki sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Maksud ibu dan bibi apa sih?" tanya Sakura yang bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud kedua ibu-ibu itu.

"Oh, dulu waktu kami masih sekolah bersama, kami pernah berfikir untuk menjodohkan anak kami. Yah, agar kami tidak hanya menjadi sekedar sahabat," jawab Mikoto sambil tersenyum.

"APPAAA?" teriak Sasuke dan Sakura berbarengan.

Keduanya memberikan respon yang berbeda. Sasuke yang mendengarnya, langsung tersenyum dalam hati sambil melirik gadis berambut merah muda di sampingnya. Sakura sendiri? Dia sudah dongkol setengah mati. Yang saat ini di butuhkannya adalah sukarelawan yang bersedia dipukulnya habis-habisan untuk meredam amarahnya.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak mau. Benarkan, Sasuke?" ucap Sakura sambil menyenggol lengan Sasuke.

"Entahlah, aku terserah saja," balas Sasuke masih sambil memasang seringai.

Itachi yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke, hanya tersenyum. 'jadi gadis ini yang sudah membuat Sasuke tersenyum beberapa hari ini?' Itachi membatin.

"Heh, kau!" ucap Sakura sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke, dengan tulang-tulang tangannya yang sudah bergemeletukan. Membuat suasana disana menjadi mencekam.

"Sudah-sudah. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan acara makannya," ajak Mikoto guna menghilangkan aura mencekam di ruang makan itu.

Sakura yang mendengarnya pun tak punya pilihan lain selain melanjutkan makannya sambil menatap Horror ke Sasuke.

**SKIP TIME**

"Nah, Sakura. Ayo kita pulang, hari sudah semakin larut," ucap Saki pada Sakura, setelah mengobrol panjang lebar bersama Mikoto di ruang tengah.

"Ya, Bu," balas Sakura sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Saki, kau kesini tadi naik apa? Apa sebaiknya kupanggilkan Sasuke untuk mengantarkan kalian?" tanya Mikoto.

"Ah, nanti aku malah merepotkanmu," jawab Saki sambil tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Sasuke, bisa kau antarkan bibi Saki dan Sakura?" tanya Mikoto ke Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Hn,"

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke, Sakura dan Saki sudah berada di dalam mobil Sasuke. Perjalanan berjalan hening. Suara yang mendominasi hanyalah suara Saki yang kadang bertanya pada Sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Mereka bertiga pun segera turun.

"Sasuke, terima kasih ya. Kau sudah mau mengantar kami," ucap Saki pada Sasuke.

"Ya, sama-sama, Bi," balas Sasuke sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu bibi masuk dulu, Sasuke. Selamat malam," ucap Saki sambil membalikan tubuhnya ke arah pintu masuk rumah itu. Dibelakangnya Sakura berjalan mengikuti ibunya itu. Saat Sakura hendak berbalik, Sasuke menahan tangannya, membuatnya berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Ada apa sih," tanya Sakura dengan ketus. Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura. Yang mau tak mau membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Aku hanya mau bilang kalau aku setuju dengan rencana ibuku dan ibumu, dan... kau terlihat cantik malam ini," ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura membuat Sakura kesulitan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Eh?"

**+TSUZUKU+**

Gimana minna?

Sudah lebih baikkah? Tetapkah? Atau... tambah jelek? Wee... wee... *nangis nggoer-goer*. Oh, ya dalam pembuatan chapter ini, Iki sangat bekerja keras lho… *digebukin orang sekampung* habis Iki ini dikejar waktu, Iki sudah berkomitmen untuk meng-update chapter ini sebelum pulang kampung… *author : mengenang kampung halaman, nyanyi lagu 'Kampung nan jauh di mato'*

Oh ya Iki mau nanya, minna...

Gimana sih caranya meng-fave story? Habis Iki sudah mencoba, tapi kok susah sekali…

Tolong di jawab dengan review, ya… *ada udang di balik batu*

Hehehe... sekian (.^_^.)


	5. Chapter 5

Wah, ketemu lagi, minna!

Hehehe.. gomen apdet telat… Soalnya cari inspirasi susah banget…

Nah, balas review dulu ya… ^_^

**Thia2rh : **Yaw, arigatou udah review… Review again? ^^

**Seiichiro Raika queen of MM2 :** Hihihi… iya tuh Sasu suka senyum-senyum sendiri, udah gila kali *di chidori Sasuke FC*. makasih atas review dan pemberitahuannya Rai, tapi kok tetep susah ya… *reader : dasar author gaptek* hihi…

**kafuyamei vanessa-hime**** : **Ehehe… ga papa kok…^^ review please…

**UnDeath Reika Last Uchiha**** : **Hehehe… makasih atas pujiannya *author terbang ke awan-awan, nyangkut ke pohon* hihi… review again?

**Miss Uchiwa Sasusaku : **Hehehe… makasih… X3… Review- review!

**Crunk Riela-chan**** : **Makasih atas review-nya… review again?

**Michi no ShiroYuuki**** : **Terimakasih atas reviewnya… review please…!

**dindoet**** : **Hehehe… ini udah update… eh, jangan panggil senpai donk… panggil aja Iki atau Iki-chan, saya kan masih newbie, tapi makasih ya… review again?

**Rissa 'Uchiha : **Hehehe… makasih atas pujiannya… Ni udah update… X3 Review please?

Iki juga mau ngucapin makasih buat semua yang udah mau baca, review atau fave fict Iki ini… Sekali lagi Arigatou Gozaimasu…^^

Nah, langsung kita mulai aja…

By : Red Flower Iki-chan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rated : T

Warning : OOC tingkat tinggi, Gaje, Abal, Ancur? Humor dikit (tapi chapter depan ada kok…^-^)

_Saat Sakura hendak berbalik, Sasuke menahan tangannya, membuatnya berhadapan dengan Sasuke."Ada apa sih," tanya Sakura dengan ketus. __Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sakura. Yang mau tak mau membuat wajah Sakura memerah._

"_Aku hanya mau bilang kalau aku setuju dengan rencana ibuku dan ibumu, dan... kau terlihat cantik malam ini," ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura membuat Sakura kesulitan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya._

"_Eh?"_

**Oh, My Princess!**

**Chapter 5**

KRING… KRING… KRING…

Suasana pagi yang tadinya cukup tenang, tiba-tiba dirusak oleh suara dengungan sebuah benda elektronik berbentuk bundar – weker dari arah kamar Sakura. Sakura sendiri yang tadinya sedang tertidur nyenyak dalam posisi 180o, langsung merubah posisinya menjadi 90o.

Dengan malas dan dalam keadaan yang masih cukup mengenaskan – rambut merah muda panjang yang acak-acakan sehingga mirip sadako – diambil dan diamatinya jam weker merahnya yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya dengan mata setengah terbuka.

06.35

"…"

Tak perlu waktu lama, mata Sakura langsung membulat sempurna. Dilemparnya entah kemana jam wekernya itu dan ia langsung melompat dari tempat tidur, menuju kamar mandi di sebelah kamarnya sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

10 menit kemudian, Sakura sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah. Tak lupa dengan memakai sepatu rodanya yang sudah diperbaiki kemarin.

"Bu, aku berangkat!" teriak Sakura dari depan rumah, setelah menyambar sepotong roti selai yang terhidang di atas meja makan.

"Ya, hati-hati, Sakura!" balas Saki dari dalam rumah.

Sakura pun langsung memacu sepatu rodanya dengan cepat sambil mengunyah roti selainya karena 15 menit lagi, sekolahnya akan masuk.

"Uhh, ini semua gara-gara Sasuke!" rutuk Sakura sambil berlari dengan sepatu rodanya. "Gara-gara dia mengucapkan 'itu', tadi malam aku kan jadi tak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkannya. Dan sekarang mungkin aku akan terlambat!" sambungnya dengan nada frustasi. Namun setelah ia mengingat kejadian semalam, wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah. Kemudian Sakura merasa seperti ada sosok lain dalam dirinya yang mengucapkan, **'Oh, ayolah Sakura! Dia itu menyebalkan! Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?' **ucap suara itu. Sakura segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk pipinya, seakan-akan dengan berbuat begitu, dapat membuat suara itu segera menghilang dari pikirannya.

**SKIP TIME**

Pintu gerbang Konoha Gakuen sudah terlihat. Sakura pun langsung mempercepat larinya menuju sekolahnya itu sambil melirik jam tangan bundar yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. _Masih ada waktu 3 menit sebelum bel masuk_.

Saat Sakura memasuki gerbang Konoha Gakuen, sebuah mobil sport hitam lewat di sebelah kanannya. Didalamnya, seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker dengan bagian belakangnya mencuat - Sasuke Uchiha -, terlihat sedang mengendarai mobil itu. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu. Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas, sementara itu sebuah seringai tampak menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke. Takut Sasuke menyadarinya, Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan segera berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, bel masuk berbunyi.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

Suara gaduh terdengar dari kelas 11 C, penyebabnya karena Kurenai-sensei – guru yang seharusnya mengisi pelajaran pada jam 1 dan 2 di kelas 11 C – sedang ijin ke dokter, guna mengecek kehamilannya yang kini berjalan beberapa minggu. Otomatis hal ini membuat siswa kelas 11 C gembira dan mereka memanfaatkan jam yang kosong ini untuk mengobrol, mengerjakan PR yang belum diselesaikan, tidur, atau sekedar untuk melamun.

Sakura yang tadinya was-was karena takut terlambat, langsung bernafas lega begitu melihat kalau Kurenai-sensei belum sampai ke kelas. Segera dia menuju ke bangkunya. Dilihatnya Ino sedang mengobrol dengan Tenten, Temari dan Hinata.

"Hai, Sakura," sapa Tenten. Sakura membalas dengan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh, Kurenai-sensei tidak masuk ya?" tanya Sakura, begitu ia menaruh tas dan duduk di samping Ino.

"He'em, kata guru piket, beliau sedang ijin ke dokter untuk mengecek kandungannya," jawab Ino sambil memainkan rambutnya. Sakura hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"Sakura, numben kau berangkat agak siang," ucap Temari.

"Hehehe… tadi aku kesiangan."

"Oh, ya Sakura. Hampir saja aku lupa memberitahukan padamu," gumam Tenten sambil menepuk pelan dahinya.

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil mengerutkan kening. Ino, Temari dan Hinata yang juga penasaran, ikut mendekat kearah mereka.

"Kalian tahukan kalau nanti 1 bulan lagi, tepatnya tanggal 23 September adalah HUT sekolah kita yang ke 47," Tenten memulai ceritanya. Keempat sahabatnya yang mendengarkan, hanya menganggukkan kepala. "Waktu rapat OSIS sudah diputuskan untuk hiburan akan ada permainan musik. Untuk semua itu, kami sudah punya seluruh personelnya. Tapi kami kurang satu personel, yaitu seorang pianist. Oleh karena itu Sakura, kau mau kan untuk berpartisipasi dalam acara ini?" sambung Tenten sambil melancarkan puppy eyes-nya.

"Maksudmu aku?" tanya Sakura dengan tampang bingung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, bukannya kau bisa memainkan piano?"

"I-Iya sih… tapi masa' aku tampil di depan orang banyak seperti ..."

"Ah, ayolah Sakura. Kau kan harusnya bangga bisa berpartisipasi dalam acara ini. Iya kan teman-teman.," ucap Tenten sambil meminta dukungan Ino, Temari dan Hinata.

"I-iya Sakura-chan, ka-kau ikut saja," bujuk Hinata.

"Benar, jidat," kali ini suara Ino. Sakura yang mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Ino tadi, langsung menatap horror gadis barbie ini. Segera saja Ino berlindung di balik punggung Temari, Temari sendiri hanya terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Dan juga Sakura. Kalau kau berpartisipasi dalam acara ini, kau akan dapat nilai tambahan dalam raport, lho," rayu Tenten bak seorang seles yang sedang menjajakan produknya.

"Wah, yang benar, Tenten? Kalau begitu, aku mau ikut!" rupanya rayuan maut Tenten tadi berhasil mengenai Sakura.

"Nah, kalau kau mau. Nanti istirahat kau ikut aku ke ruang OSIS," ucap Tenten sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

Sakura kini sedang menunggu Tenten di depan pintu ruang OSIS. Beberapa menit kemudian, Tenten keluar dengan pemuda berambut merah yang diketahuinya adalah ketua OSIS Konoha Gakuen.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Haruno Sakura?" tanya Sasori – ketua OSIS Konoha Gakuen.

"Iya," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, kalau begitu, nanti pulang sekolah, kau ke ruang musik. Disana kau akan kuperkenalkan ke personel-personel yang lainnya dan hari ini kita akan memulai latihan," beritahu Sasori. "Oh, ya. Nanti kau hanya akan mengiringi 1 lagu," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah," gumam Sakura.

"Sakura, kau ke kelas dulu. Aku akan ada rapat OSIS," ucap Tenten.

"Ya sudah. Aku ke kelas dulu, Tenten."

**SKIP TIME**

Bel pulang baru saja berbunyi. Sakura dan Tenten melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang musik yang terletak di belakang laboratorium bahasa.

Begitu mereka sampai disana, Sasori langsung memperkenalkan Sakura dengan para personel untuk acara hiburan HUT Konoha Gakuen nanti.

"Perkenalkan semuanya, ini Sakura Haruno. Yang akan memainkan piano untuk acara hiburan nanti," beritahu Sasori pada semua yang hadir di ruang musik itu.

"Mohon kerja samanya," ucap Sakura di sertai senyuman yang menghiasi bibirnya, yang kemudian di balas dengan senyuman ramah dari para personel lainnya.

"Sakura, ini daftar semua anggota personel untuk acara nanti," ucap Sasori sambil memberikan secarik kertas pada Sakura. Sakura pun segera membacanya.

**DAFTAR PERSONEL ACARA HIBURAN**

**HUT KONOHA GAKUEN KE 47**

Daftar personel acara hiburan untuk HUT Konoha Gakuen yang akan dilaksanakan pada 23 September 2010 :

Shumaru : Vokal

Deidara : Gitar

Shion : Biola

Tayuya : Seruling

Sakura Haruno : Piano

Kiba Inuzuka : Gendang

Tertanda,

Kepala Sekolah Konoha Gakuen Ketua OSIS Konoha Gakuen

TSUNADE SENJU AKASUNA NO SASORI

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

Langit yang tadi siang sangat cerah, kini berganti menjadi mendung di sore hari. Kemudian disusul dengan rintik air yang berjatuhan dari langit – hujan. Hujan yang tadinya hanya gerimis, lambat laun semakin mengganas (?).

Sakura yang baru selesai latihan, kini sedang berdiri sendirian di teras sekolah sambil menunggu hujan reda. Sesekali diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. 16.30. Sakura semakin bertambah gusar karena mungkin hanya dia seorang, makhluk yang masih ada di sekolah ini. Dan lagi, Sakura mulai merasa bulu romanya meremang. Apalagi ada desas-desus kalau di sekolah ini ada hantu-hantu yang bergentayangan, diperkuat dengan pengakuan guru-guru yang katanya pernah diganggu oleh makhluk halus tersebut. Biar bagaimanapun, walaupun Sakura adalah gadis pemberani, tetap saja dia adalah manusia yang memiliki rasa takut pada hal-hal mistis. Hiyy….

Tet… Tet…

Sebuah suara klakson mobil, seketika membuyarkan angan-angan aneh Sakura. Segera saja Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Sebuah mobil Ferrari merah berjalan pelan menuju arahnya dan berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Perlahan sang empu mobil menurunkan kaca mobilnya, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tampang baby face yang duduk di bangku kemudi.

"Hai, Sakura!" sapanya sambil tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Sasori?" gumam Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Sedang apa kau kesini?"

"Hehehe... aku sedang menunggu hujan reda," jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. "Kau sendiri kenapa baru pulang?"

"Hn, tadi aku baru selesai merapikan berkas-berkas untuk acara bulan depan di ruang OSIS."

"Oh."

"Kau mau pulang kan? Ayo ikut aku! Akan kuantar kau ke rumahmu," ajak Sasori masih disertai dengan senyum tulus yang menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hmm… apa tidak merepotkan?" ucap Sakura, yang di pipi putihnya muncul sedikit sembruwat merah melihat senyum manis sang ketua OSIS.

"Sudahlah, ayo. Daripada hujan bertambah deras."

"Hm, baiklah," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum senang. Beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura sudah duduk di jok samping Sasori dan mobil Ferrari merah itu pun melesat menjauhi area Konoha Gakuen. Sementara itu, di balik dinding dekat teras sekolah itu, berdiri seorang pemuda tampan yang mata onyx-nya berkilat marah menyaksikan kejadian tadi.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

Sakura sedang berlari kecil menuju ruang musik, untuk melanjutkan latihannya kemarin. Walaupun nanti dia hanya akan mengiringi 1 buah lagu, tapi dia sangat bersemangat untuk latihan. Apalagi kalau bukan karena nantinya ini akan berguna untuk menambah nilainya di raport. Karena kurang berhati-hati, Sakura menabrak seseorang yang baru keluar dari perpustakaan.

BRUUKK

"Aduhh…," rintih Sakura, segera didongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang ditabraknya. …_Sasuke?_

"Ah, Sasuke… maaf, ya? Aku tak sengaja menabrakmu," ucap Sakura ditambah dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Cih," ucap Sasuke dingin sambil melewati Sakura. Sakura sendiri merasa bingung dengan sikap Sasuke ini. Apalagi tadi saat Sasuke melewatinya dan dia menatap mata Sasuke, Sakura seperti melihat kemarahan di dalam mata Sasuke.

Ia pun hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang musik. Walau dalam hati, entah kenapa Sakura merasa dadanya sesak saat mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke tadi.

**SKIP TIME**

**One week before Konoha Gakuen birthday…**

Anak-anak kelas 11 C duduk manis di bangkunya, saat wali kelas mereka, Shizune-sensei memasuki ruang kelas mereka.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," sapanya dengan wajah sumringah begitu duduk di kursinya.

"Selamat pagi, sensei," balas siswa-siswa kelas 11 C serempak.

"Nah, anak-anak. Sensei kesini untuk memberitahukan keputusan rapat guru kemarin," ucap Shizune-sensei memulai "Tentunya kalian tahu bukan? Jika minggu depan sekolah kita ini akan berulang tahun yang ke 47. Oleh karena itu, untuk minggu depan, selama seminggu, jam pelajaran tidak akan penuh seperti biasanya."

"HORE!"

Suara gaduh pun mulai menggema di kelas, begitu murid-murid mendengar pemberitahuan wali kelasnya itu. Beberapa saat kemudian suara gaduh mulai mereda, begitu Shizune-sensei akan melanjutkan pemberitahuannya.

"Dan untuk puncaknya, pada tanggal 23 dan 24 mendatang, jam pelajaran akan bebas. Karena untuk tanggal 23 akan diadakan acara hiburan dan untuk tanggal 24 akan diadakan lomba mencari harta karun per-regu. Sensei serahkan pada kalian untuk acara mencari harta karunnya. Nah, kurasa sudah cukup pemberitahuannya. Sensei kembali ke ruang guru dulu," ucap Shizune-sensei sambil keluar dari ruang kelas. Sorak-sorai pun kembali mewarnai seisi kelas.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

Wednesday, September 22th 2010

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30, yang menandakan malam sudah sangat larut. Hanya ada suara-suara jangkrik yang mendominasi malam itu.

Di sebuah kamar, seorang gadis berambut merah muda – Sakura sedang menengokkan kepalanya ke luar jendela kamarnya yang terbuka sambil melihat ke arah langit yang dihiasi oleh bulan separuh. Entahlah, namun terlihat dari wajahnya jika malam ini gadis berambut merah muda itu tengah gelisah.

**Sakura POV **

'Huft…'

Kuhembuskan nafasku dalam-dalam, berharap beban pikiranku cepat menghilang.

Kurasakan minggu-minggu terakhir ini begitu berat bagiku. Apalagi malam ini, aku merasa gelisah sehingga tak bisa tidur. Apakah karena besok aku akan tampil memainkan piano di hadapan orang banyak? Mungkin. Tapi aku harus bersemangat, apalagi ini akan menambah nilaiku di raport. Hihihi… seketika bibirku tersenyum membayangkan nilai raportku bertambah. Hehe…

Namun ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku tak tenang.

Entahlah, aku merasa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke semakin bersikap dingin padaku. Aku pun tak tahu penyebabnya. Aku bahkan merasa lebih baik dia mengejekku daripada terus-terusan mendiamkanku begitu saja.

Eh, apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa aku seolah-olah mengharapkan pantat ayam itu? Bodoh! Bodoh!

Segera kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Dengan gerakan cepat, kututup jendela kamarku beserta tirainya. Lalu kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ranjang dan kubaringkan tubuhku, berharap mataku segera terpejam dan terbang ke alam mimpi.

**End of Sakura POV **

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

Konoha Gakuen hari ini tampak semarak. Aula yang digunakan sebagai tempat acara hiburan, kini sudah dipenuhi oleh warga sekolah. Tampak kepala sekolah – Tsunade dan guru-guru sudah duduk di kursi bagian paling depan dan untuk kursi bagian belakang digunakan sebagi tempat duduk murid-murid Konoha Gakuen

Sementara itu, di ruang musik nampak Sakura sedang duduk sendirian di ruangan itu. Hari ini Sakura memakai gaun berwarna merah dengan rambut merah muda panjangnya yang di kuncir setengah. Dan jangan tanyakan mengapa Sakura mau memakai gaun hari ini. Ini karena bagi semua yang berpartisipasi atau setidaknya akan tampil di acara hari ini harus memakai pakaian formal, jadi dengan berat hati, Sakura harus mau memakai gaun kali ini.

Kriet...

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Lalu Sakura menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang membuka pintu ruang musik itu.

"Sakura!" panggil orang itu sambil mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Sasori?" ucap Sakura begitu mengetahui siapa orang yang memasuki ruangan musik.

"Hei, daritadi kau kemana saja?"

"Oh, daritadi aku di sini. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap wajah Sasori.

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa? Sekarang saatnya kalian tampil!"

"Heh? Sekarang?" Sakura tampak kaget dan gelagapan.

"Iya, sekarang. Sebaiknya kau cepat kesana, yang lainnya sudah menunggu."

"Ta-tapi… aku gugup."

"Gugup?"

"Yah, aku gugup. Takut kalau nanti aku akan membuat kesalahan di atas panggung nanti."

"Sakura, kau harus yakin. Mana mungkin kami memilihmu jika kau tak punya kemampuan yang baik. Kau pasti bisa," ucap Sasori tersenyum tulus sambil memegang tangan Sakura untuk menguatkan tekad gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Hem… kurasa kau benar. Terima kasih, Sasori," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum dan berjalan keluar menuju aula bersama Sasori.

Tak disadari keduanya, jika daritadi tampak seseorang yang mengawasi mereka.

"Sial!" gumam orang itu sambil meninju tembok di sampingnya.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

Sakura kini sudah diatas panggung bersama personel-personel lain yang sudah menempati posisinya masing-masing. Sakura sendiri sudah duduk di atas kursi dengan jari-jarinya yang sudah bersiap di atas tuts-tuts piano.

Samar-samar dia mendengar ada suara-suara yang menyerukan namanya. Ditengokkan kepalanya ke arah suara. Mata emerald-nya pun berhenti ke arah Ino, Tenten, Temari dan Hinata yang duduk di barisan kedua – tepat setelah barisan guru. Ternyata Ino dan Tenten yang sedari tadi meneriakkan namanya, sementara itu Temari dan Hinata tersenyum ke arahnya. Sakura pun membalas dengan tersenyum ke arah empat sahabatnya tersebut.

Sakura kembali berkonsentrasi karena sebentar lagi pertunjukan mereka akan dimulai.

Sakura pun langsung memainkan pianonya begitu mendapat aba-aba dari Shumaru. Begitu terdengar suara dentingan piano, aula yang tadinya agak gaduh menjadi tenang. Disusul dengan suara musik gitar, gendang dan suling yang dimainkan oleh Deidara, Kiba dan Tayuya. Kemudian Shumaru mulai menyanyi.

**Cultivate your hunger, before you idealize**

**Motivate your anger, to make them all realize**

**Climbin' the mountain, never coming down**

**Break into the contents, never falling down**

Lalu Shion yang memainkan biola ikut menyusul kelima rekannya.

**My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve**

**Sneaking out the classroom, by the backdoor**

**A man railed at me twice, though, but I didn't care**

**Waiting is wasting for people like me**

**Don't try to live so wise**

**Don't cry 'cause you're so right**

**Don't dry with fakes or fears**

'**Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

**Don't try to live so wise**

**Don't cry 'cause you're so right**

**Don't dry with fakes or fears**

'**Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

**You say, "Dreams are dreams"**

"**I ain't gonna play the fool, anymore"**

**You say, "Cause I still got my soul"**

**Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down**

**Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom**

**Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing**

**Shadows of nothing**

**You still are blind, if you see a winding road**

'**Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see**

**Don't try to live so wise**

**Don't cry 'cause you're so right**

**Don't dry with fakes or fears**

'**Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

Sementara keempat rekannya menghentikan permainan musiknya, Sakura tetap memainkan pianonya dengan anggun, membuat para penonton terpukau dan bertepuk tangan untuk Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian, Shumaru melanjutkan liriknya.

**Don't try to live so wise**

**Don't cry 'cause you're so right**

**Don't dry with fakes or fears**

'**Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

**Don't try to live so wise**

**Don't cry 'cause you're so right**

**Don't dry with fakes or fears**

'**Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

'**Cause you will hate yourself in the end**

Pertunjukan pun selesai, dengan disambut tepuk tangan para penonton. Kemudian Sakura bersama Shumaru, Deidara, Tayuya, Kiba dan Shion maju ke depan panggung untuk membungkukkan badan sebagai penghormatan pada penonton. Setelah itu, mereka berjalan menuju belakang panggung.

Setelah Sakura selesai bersalaman dengan kelima rekannya dalam pertunjukkan tadi, Sakura langsung menuju taman sekolah karena dia sudah janjian dengan Ino, Tenten, Temari dan Hinata untuk bertemu disana untuk menyiapkan peralatan lomba mencari harta karun bersama-sama. Yah, ia dan keempat sahabatnya itu ikut dalam lomba mencari harta karun besok sore bersama tiga orang teman sekelasnya. Neji, Shikamaru dan Chouji.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

Kini lingkungan Konoha Gakuen sudah sepi karena sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00. Sementara itu, Sasori terlihat baru keluar dari ruang OSIS dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir yang terletak di barat Konoha Gakuen.

"Sasori...," panggil sebuah suara ketika Sasori melewati lorong sekolah dekat tempat parkir.

"Sasuke?" ucap Sasori, setelah ia mengetahui siapa orang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Hn."

"Tumben kau menyapaku. Ada apa?"

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, langsung _to the point. _Yang mau tak mau membuat Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Namun satu detik kemudian sebuah seringai – lebih tepatnya seringai jahil – tampak menghiasi wajah Sasori.

"Memangnya apa urusannya denganmu?" ujar Sasori yang sepertinya ingin memanas-manasi Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah tersulut emosi, langsung menarik kerah seragam Sasori dan memberikan deathglare ala Uchiha-nya pada pria berambut merah di depannya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara tawa pelan dari Sasori. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung mengerutkan kening.

"Hn. Memangnya ada yang lucu? Hah!" ucap Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Hahaha… Sasuke… Sasuke… ternyata kau cemburu akan kedekatanku dengan Sakura? Tak kusangka kau bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis…," ucap Sasori disela-sela tawanya. Sasuke pun semakin mengeratkan cengkraman pada kerah seragam Sasori. "Tenang saja Sasuke, aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan gadismu itu," sambungnya, membuat Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Sasori.

"Hn?"

"Ya, benar Sasuke. Lagipula aku sudah punya kekasih kok. Ah, sudah dulu ya. Aku harus menyusun untuk acara besok. Jaa...," ucap Sasori sambil berjalan menjauhi Sasuke, menuju tempat parkir mobilnya.

Perlahan, sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir Sasuke. "Ternyata aku salah menilaimu, my Princess…," gumamnya.

**+TSUZUKU+**

Wah, gimana?

Tambah ancur ya? *nangis guling-guling di kamar mandi*. Gomenne minna, kalo di chappie ini humornya dikit, apa malah ga ada ya? Iki juga bingung *dikeroyok orang sekampung gara-gara plin-plan*. Tapi tenang aja, untuk chapter ke depan akan ada humornya kok...

Nah, Iki buat chapter ini special untuk HUT sekolah Iki di tanggal 23 September nanti yang ke 47. *Yipi…! Author jingkrak-jingkrak di atas tempat tidur ampe tempat tidurnya ambruk*. Oh, ya minna tahukan lagu di atas? itu judulnya **Wind – Akeboshi. **Iki pilih lagu itu karena tuh lagu bisa bikin hati Iki bergetar *lebayy*. Jadi gomen ya kalo ternyata cara Iki mendeskripsikan lagu itu dan alat musiknya salah, habis Iki nggak tahu sih… yah, anggap saja yang nyanyi Akeboshi beneran….*author pasang wajah innocent-digetok*

Nah, Iki cuma minta satu aja…

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Please...


	6. Chapter 6

Hai, minna! Bertemu lagi dengan Iki!

Gomen, Iki ngupdate-nya lamaaaa banget. Hampir sebulan malah… habis, tugas sekolah Iki banyaaak bangeet, tahu tuh sensei ngasih tugas banyak banget. Emang ga capek, apa?

Ya udah daripada banyak omong, balas review dulu, yaw…^^

**Bubble Lollie ** : Wah, makasih udah bilang cerita Iki keren… makasih juga udah review… review lagi ya?

**Miss Shifa ** : Hehehe… iya, mereka udah saling jatuh cinta… makasih atas reviewnya… review please…

**Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku** : Wah, gomen chapter yang kemarin emang ga da Sasusaku nya, tapi yang ini ada ko'… beres… review lagi, ya…

**Ichaa Hatake Youichi **: Hah? Kurang panjang? Menurutku chapter kemarin panjang kok… chapter kemarin aja 13 halaman Ms. Word… Tapi makasih udah review… review again?

**Rissa 'Uchiha** : Hehehe… iya gomen… chapter kemarin Sasusaku nya dikittt banget, apa malah ga ada ya? Tapi chapter ini ada kok… semoga terhibur… makasih udah review… review please…

**Thia2rh** : Hehehe… ni udah update… thanks udah review… review lagi ya…

**Just Ana** : Hehe… makasih udah mau review, review lagi ya… Oh, ya jangan panggil senpai donk, Iki masih newbie… ko'… ^_^

**Haruno Ayako-chan** : Hehe… makasih udah review, Ayako-chan… ni udah update…and jangan panggil Iki senpai… Iki kan masih orang baru disini… hihi… review lagi ya… ^_^

Hosh, nah mari… happy reading…^_^

By : Red Flower Iki-chan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rated : T

Warning : OOC tingkat tinggi, Gaje

**Oh, My Princess!**

**Chapter 6**

Saat ini, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari dan Hinata sedang berada di Konoha Mall, tepatnya di sebuah butik yang terdapat di dalam mall itu.

Sementara keempat sahabatnya sedang asyik melihat-lihat baju, Sakura malah duduk di kursi dekat meja kasir sambil memasang wajah cemberut seperti baju yang belum disetrika berhari-hari.

Perlahan pikiran Sakura menerawang akan kejadian tadi siang yang menyebabkan dia berada di tempat yang menurutnya menyebalkan ini – butik.

**Sakura POV**

**Flashback**

Siang ini aku, Ino, Tenten, Temari dan Hinata sedang menyiapkan keperluan untuk lomba mencari harta karun besok, di dalam kamarku.

"Fuh… Akhirnya selesai juga…," gumam Tenten sambil memasukkan barang terakhir ke dalam tas. Kemudian dia mengambil segelas sirup jeruk yang terletak di sampingnya dan meneguknya.

Sementara itu, Ino yang daritadi melirik ke arah jam dinding yang terletak di atas tempat tidurku, langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah kami dengan mata berbinar-binar. Entah kenapa, melihat mata berbinar-binarnya membuat perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

"Hei, teman-teman...," ucap Ino sambil menatap kami.

"Hemm...," balas Temari kearahnya. Sementara aku, Tenten dan Hinata hanya membalas dengan menengokkan kepala.

"Nah, ini kan belum terlalu sore, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke Konoha Mall? Stok pakaian di rumahku menipis nih. Aku ingin kalian menemaniku ke butik di mall itu. Bagaimana?" ajak Ino sambil matanya mengerling ke arah kami.

Nah, ternyata benar dugaanku. Dia mengajak kami ke butik. Dengan alasan yang konyol pula. Stok pakaian menipis? Masih lebih baik stok makanan yang menipis. Huh, paling-paling penyakit gila belanja milik Ino kumat lagi!

"Hem… sepertinya ide yang bagus. Aku ikut. Sudah lama aku tidak jalan-jalan," ucap Temari sambil mencomot sepotong roti kering dari piring terletak di depan kami.

"Aku juga… aku bosan di rumah terus…," wah… wah… wah… sekarang Tenten yang ikut-ikutan. Yang jelas aku tak mau ikut karena kalaupun aku ikut, nantinya aku akan jadi kambing congek karena jujur saja aku paling tidak betah pergi ke tempat macam butik seperti itu.

"Kau, Hinata?" tanya Ino sambil memasang wajah penuh harap.

"Ka-karena Te-Temari-chan dan Tenten-ikut, a-aku juga ikut...," ucap Hinata dengan malu-malu.

Kemudian kulihat Ino mulai melirikkan matanya ke arahku. Aku yang sudah paham apa yang akan di ucapkannya, langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju rak bukuku dan menggerakan tangan seolah-olah hendak mengambil sebuah buku dari atas rak itu.

"Wah, maaf Ino. Aku tidak bisa ikut bersama kalian. Sejak kemarin aku sudah berniat akan menyelesaikan membaca komik yang kemarin baru aku beli," ucapku sambil mengambil sebuah komik dan duduk di tepi ranjang, lalu berakting seakan-akan sedang sibuk membaca.

"Ah, Sakura. Kalau kau tak ikut, nanti tak seru," ucap Ino dengan nada kecewa. Sedangkan aku masih terus membaca seolah tak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan Ino

"Iya. Masa teman-temanmu sedang jalan-jalan, kau sendirian disini," bujuk Tenten.

"Benar yang dikatakan Tenten. Kau ikut ya? Ya ya ya!" tambah Temari dengan nada semangat. Oh, Kami-sama... aku sampai tak habis fikir untuk apa sih mereka susah-susah membujukku. Kalau mau pergi, tinggal pergi saja. Lagipula aku kan tak mau.

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak," balasku dengan nada datar sambil tak mengalihkan pandanganku sedikitpun dari komik yang aku baca.

"Ah, ayolah Sakura," bujuk Ino lagi. Hih, anak ini kok tidak capek-capek sih. Lalu kualihkan pandanganku kearah mereka. Dan kulihat mata Ino, Tenten, Temari dan Hinata berkaca-kaca mirip mata Spongebob dan Patrick dari film animasi Spongebob Squarepants jika sedang terharu, membuatku cengo dan sweatdrop dalam beberapa detik.

"Huh… baik, baik… aku ikut," ucapku dengan terpaksa. Daripada melihat mereka seperti itu lebih baik kuturuti saja mereka.

"Wah, akhirnya kau mau ikut juga, Sakura...," ucap Ino yang wajahnya sudah berbinar-binar kembali. Huh, menyebalkan!

**End Sakura POV and Flashback**

Sakura masih duduk di kursi dekat meja kasir dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, tak mau ikut-ikutan dengan keempat sahabatnya yang sedang mondar-mandir seperti obat nyamuk sambil memilih-milih baju atau sekedar melihat-lihat assesoris.

Kemudian Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat kearah jam dinding yang terletak di atas meja kasir. 17.00. Huh, lama sekali mereka. Dua jam hanya untuk memilih baju, apa mereka tidak lelah?

Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan, Sakura lansung membuka tas selempangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang baru dibelinya tadi sebelum mereka menuju butik. Yah, setidaknya dia tidak rugi datang kesini. Sambil tersenyum puas, Sakura langsung membaca buku itu tanpa menghiraukan teman-temannya yang sedang sibuk.

"HEII!" teriak sebuah suara dari arah samping Sakura sambil menepuk bahu gadis berambut merah muda ini. Sakura yang kaget, langsung melempar komiknya, lalu dengan kecepatan setara dengan kecepatan cahaya, Sakura langsung memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa makhluk yang dengan beraninya mengganggu kesenangan gadis berkekuatan monster ini.

"I-Ino!" ucap Sakura sambil mengelus dadanya begitu melihat seorang gadis berwajah boneka Barbie sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil tertawa geli.

"Hehehe... kau kaget ya, Sakura?" ujar Ino sambil memasang wajah tak berdosa. Melihat wajah tak berdosa milik Ino, ingin rasanya ia menonjok gadis berwajah Barbie ini jika ia tidak ingat jika gadis ini adalah sahabatnya.

"Kau ini! Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Sakura sambil meraih bukunya yang terjatuh di lantai tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk sekarang.

"Hehe... aku cuma mau tanya, kau tak beli baju juga? Aku dan yang lainnya sudah selesai belanja dan tinggal membayar ke kasir," Sakura langsung mengarahkan matanya ke arah kedua tangan Ino yang menenteng sekitar 10 setel baju yang sebagian besar berawarna ungu.

"Oh? Tidak, aku tidak beli. Kau tahu sendiri kan? Aku paling tak suka memakai pakaian yang terlalu feminim. Dan tadi aku lihat, disini isinya baju yang terlalu feminim semua," jawab Sakura panjang lebar sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Yah memang, Sakura adalah gadis yang agak tomboy. Sekarang saja, dia memakai baju kaus warna merah yang dilapisi dengan jaket putih bergaris merah dengan bawahan celana jeans hitam dan memakai sepatu kets warna putih, ditambah dengan topi warna hitam yang menutupi ramput merah muda panjangnya yang digerai. Biar begitu, Sakura tetap terlihat cantik.

"Oh, begitu? Ya sudah. Kau tunggu kami bayar ke kasir dulu, ya?" ucap Ino sambil berjalan menuju kasir, menyusul ketiga sahabat lainnya yang sudah berdiri disana.

"Hm," jawab Sakura sambil menganggukkan kepala.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

Hari sudah senja. Warna kemerah-merahan pun menyelimuti langit yang mulai kehilangan cahaya dengan sang surya yang dengan perlahan mulai menghilang di ufuk barat, hendak digantikan sang dewi malam – Bulan.

Seorang pemuda tampan bermata onyx terlihat turun dari mobil sport hitamnya. Disapunya pemandangan di depan matanya dengan matanya yang tajam, sebuah rumah mungil dengan halaman yang dihiasi berbagai macam bunga. Entahlah, ia juga tak tahu mengapa kakinya membawanya kesini, ke rumah gadis berambut merah muda yang kini mulai mengisi hatinya.

Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok seorang wanita setengah baya yang tengah asyik menyirami bunga di halaman rumahnya itu, hingga tak menyadari ada seseorang yang melihatnya dari arah jalan. Pemuda itu –Sasuke pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah wanita itu.

"Sore, bibi," sapa Sasuke ke wanita setengah baya itu. Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, wanita itu pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sore. Wah, Sasuke. Bagaimana kabar ibumu dan yang lainnya?" tanya wanita itu, Haruno Saki dengan tersenyum sambil menaruh penyiram bunganya di tanah.

"Hn, baik-baik saja, bi," jawab Sasuke dengan suara datar.

"Oh, kalau begitu baguslah. Tck, sayang sekali sekarang Sakura sedang tidak ada dirumah, kalau ada kan dia bisa menemani kita mengobrol," ucap Sasuke dengan nada kecewa.

"Hn? Sakura sedang tidak ada dirumah?"

"Iya, tadi siang dia pergi bersama teman-temannya. Katanya sih ingin jalan-jalan ke Konoha Mall. Nah, mari Sasuke, masuk dulu ke dalam," ajak Saki sambil menunjuk ke dalam rumah.

"Oh, ya bi. Maaf aku ada sedikit urusan, jadi tidak bisa lama-lama. Aku permisi dulu, bi," ucap Sasuke sambil membingkukkan sedikit badannya.

"Wah, kenapa cepat sekali? Baiklah. Tapi kapan-kapan mampir lagi ya Sasuke. Hati-hati di jalan."

Kemudian Saki mengantarkan Sasuke hingga ke depan halaman rumahnya. Lalu Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, mobil sport hitam itu sudah melaju meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

Di dalam mobil, Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan tenang. Tiba-tiba sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. "Selanjutnya… Konoha Mall," gumamnya.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

Hari sudah gelap. Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata masih berada di teras Konoha Mall. Well, jika ingin bertanya mengapa sekarang mereka belum pulang, ini semua karena mereka bingung mau pulang naik apa. Karena sekarang sudah gelap, otomatis jarang ada kendaraan yang lewat.

Sementara sahabat-sahabatnya masih menunggu di Konoha Mall, Temari sudah pulang dari tadi karena dia tadi dijemput adiknya, Garaa.

Di tengah masa menunggu (?), handphone Hinata berbunyi. Rupanya ada panggilan yang masuk. Hinata pun langsung mengambil handphonenya dan menjauh untuk menjawab telephonenya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hinata selesai menjawab telephonenya dan berjalan menuju ketiga sahabatnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Tenten sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

"A-ano, ta-tadi a-ayahku menelephone. Ka-katanya nanti ayahku a-akan kesini, menjemputku. Ka-karena nanti se-setelah ini kami akan ada a-acara. Nah, ka-karena ru-rumah Ino-chan dan Tenten-chan se-searah dengan tempat acara kami nanti, a-ayah akan mengantar kalian," ucap Hinata.

"Ta-tapi, ma-maaf sekali Sakura-chan ka-karena itu, kau ha-harus pulang sendiri. Tak apa, kan?" sambung Hinata dengan hati-hati.

"Oh, tak apa Hinata. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok," ujar Sakura dengan nada ceria, padahal dalam hati, inner-nya sudah mirip kompor gas 3 kg yang selangnya bocor dan siap meledak karena dongkol. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau saja dia tidak ikut, kan tidak seperti ini ceritanya.

Ino yang tahu bagaimana watak Sakura, melirik gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan gerakan _slow motion. _Melihat Sakura yang riang seperti itu, justru membuat Ino bergidik ngeri. Merasa dirinya dilirik, Sakura pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Ino. Sakura tersenyum manis ke Ino, tapi tatapan matanya sungguh menyeramkan saudara-saudara! Tatapan itu seakan mengatakan 'Gara–gara–kau–mengajakku–Ino! Awas–kau–ya!'

Refleks Ino langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung Tenten, takut melihat tatapan horror milik Sakura.

"Hei, kau kenapa Ino?" tanya Tenten yang risih dengan kelakuan Ino. Ino tak menjawab, malah ia mulai meremas pakaian yang Tenten pakai dengan tampang habis melihat hantu.

"Ah, sudah dulu ya? Aku mau pulang. Dah!" ujar Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menuju gerbang Konoha Mall yang berjarak kira-kira 20 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

'_Huh, payah! Payah! Akhirnya aku pulang sendiri! Menyusahkan saja! Sudah begitu, hari sudah gelap, lagi!'_ batin Sakura sambil berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, sebuah mobil sport hitam terlihat sedang berjalan pelan melewati depan Konoha Mall, tak berniat untuk masuk ke pelataran parkirnya. Sang pengendara – Sasuke, sedang mempertajam penglihatannya (?) guna mencari orang yang ia cari.

Tiba-tiba hatinya bersorak gembira saat matanya menangkap sesosok berambut merah muda sedang berjalan menuju gerbang Konoha Mall. Mobilnya pun lansung dipercepat dan berhenti tepat di samping sosok yang ia cari-cari itu.

Melihat sebuah mobil berhenti di sampingnya, refleks membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura merasa heran, karena sepertinya dia tahu siapa si empu dari mobil ini, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"Sasuke?" gumam Sakura dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu pintu mobil itu terbuka dan menunjukkan siapa si pemilik.

Sasuke lalu turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju Sakura yang masih membatu di tempat. Sejenak langkah kaki Sasuke berhenti saat melihat penampilan Sakura yang menurutnya 'Wow!'

"Hoi, Sasuke? Haloo...?" ucap Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Sasuke, bingung melihat si bungsu Uchiha ini yang terbengong-bengong.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah kembali ke alam nyata.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Hn. Hanya sedang jalan-jalan."

"Oh? Ya sudah. Aku pulang dulu. Dah," ucap Sakura dengan cuek sambil terus berjalan. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada tangan besar yang menarik pergelangan tangannya, membuat tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan tubuh Sasuke. Sontak keduanya saling menjauh sejauh 1 langkah. Terlihat wajah keduanya kini sudah semerah tomat.

"Hmm… jadi ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura yang sudah berhasil mengendalikan dirinya.

"Hn. Berhubung ini sudah gelap bagaimana kalau kau kuantar?" Sakura langsung bingung mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi. Habis, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin padanya dan dengan tiba-tiba sikapnya jadi melembut begini. Bagaimana Sakura tidak bingung?

"Ah, tidak perlu Sasuke. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok."

Melihat Sakura yang bersikeras tak mau diantar, tiba-tiba muncul ide licik yang melintas di otak jeniusnya.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau tidak takut?"

"Takut? Memang kenapa?"

"Kau tahu tidak? Tiga hari yang lalu, ada sebuah kecelakaan disini!" ucap Sasuke dengan memasang wajah serius.

"Kacelakaan?"

"Ya. Kecelakaan. Kau lihat perempatan itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk perempatan sepi nan gelap yang tadinya mau dilewati oleh Sakura.

"Hm. Aku melihatnya," sungguh kini perasaan Sakura sudah tak enak mendengar nada bicara Sasuke.

"Di sanalah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kecelakaan itu memakan korban 3 orang nyawa. Dan kabarnya, sejak kecelakaan itu, sering ada orang yang melihat penampakan dari korban kecelakaan itu!" ucap Sasuke dengan berapi-api. Selebihnya, dia merasa senang melihat wajah Sakura yang mulai memucat. Padahal itu sih cuma cerita karangannya saja, hahaha…

"Be-benarkah?" kini Sakura mulai ketularan penyakit gagap milik Hinata.

"Hn. Kalau kau memang tak mau kuantar, aku pergi," ujar Sasuke dengan membalikkan badannya berlagak akan kembali ke mobilnya.

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke. Ba-baiklah, aku mau diantar olehmu," ucap Sakura lirih.

"Hn. Baguslah kalau begitu," gumam Sasuke sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Sakura ditambah dengan senyum kemenangan yang menghiasi bibir tipisnya. Sakura pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Begitu sudah menutup pintu untuk Sakura, Sasuke langsung berlari kecil menuju pintu sebaliknya dan duduk di jok samping Sakura. Lalu dengan perlahan mobil itu berjalan menjauhi area Konoha Mall.

Tiga orang gadis yang sedari tadi melihat adegan tadi, langsung bertatapan muka. Ino dan Tenten kemudian tersenyum gaje dan saling melempar (?) cengiran, seakan tahu apa yang terjadi. Hinata yang melihat keduanya saling melempar cengiran, hanya menatap keduanya bingung.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

Mobil Sasuke berjalan dalam keheningan. Dari tadi tak ada seorang pun yang mencoba memecah kesunyian. Sekali-sekali Sasuke melirik ke arah Sakura yang hanya diam sambil menatap pemandangan yang terpampang dari luar jendela mobil yang mereka naiki ini.

"Sakura...," panggil Sasuke, yang sudah tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang sunyi seperti ini.

"Hm, ada apa?" balas Sakura, yang kini sudah memutar wajahnya menghadap Sasuke.

"Nanti sebelum mengantarmu pulang, kita mampir ke restoran ya? Aku belum makan malam, kau juga kan?" ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan ke depan dan tangan yang memegang stir mobil.

"I-iya sih. Tapi kan…," belum selesai Sakura mengucapkannya, Sasuke langsung memotongnya (?).

"Sudahlah, kau ikut saja."

"Hhh, baiklah," ucap Sakura dengan setengah terpaksa.

Perjalanan pun berlanjut menuju restoran. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, mobil Sasuke sampai di depan sebuah restoran bergaya tradisional yang cukup luas. Begitu Sasuke memakirkan mobilnya di depan restoran, mereka berdua langsung turun dan berjalan ke dalam restoran.

Rupanya penataan restoran ini sangat bagus. Dengan bagian tengah restoran itu yang dibiarkan terbuka dan ditanam beberapa pohon bonsai yang membuat kesan tradisional Jepang semakin kuat, di sini pula terdapat gazebo-gazebo yang terletak di taman untuk para pelanggan yang ingin menyantap hidangannya di sini.

Di dalam restoran, akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk duduk di gazebo, Sakura sih menurut saja karena selain disini pemandangannya sangat bagus, juga karena disini dia bisa melihat bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit.

Setelah keduanya duduk, seorang pelayan langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Jadi, tuan dan nona ingin memesan apa?" tanya si pelayan.

"Hm, aku nasi goreng dan jus strawberry," ucap Sakura.

"Kalau tuan?" tanya si pelayan ke Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku sama nasi goreng, tapi yang ekstra tomat dan jus tomat," ucap Sasuke dengan suara datar. Lalu si pelayan pun pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

Sementara menunggu, Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya menatap bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di atasnya. Lima menit kemudian si pelayan datang lagi dengan membawakan pesanan mereka. Begitu pesanan mereka sudah ada di hadapan mereka, mereka pun langsung menyantap pesanan mereka.

"… Sasuke?" panggil Sakura di tengah makannya.

"Hn?" Sasuke menghentikan sejenak acara makannya dan mendongak menghadap Sakura yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sakura dengan suara lirih.

"Hn? Terima kasih?"

"Ya, terima kasih karena sudah mau mengantarku dan mentraktirku. Hihihi... Kukira kau marah padaku."

"Marah?"

"Iya, habis akhir-akhir ini kalau aku bertemu denganmu, kau selalu memasang wajah menyeramkan sih."

Mendengar penuturan Sakura, mau tak mau Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Sakura yang melihat senyumannya, langsung blushing sendiri. _'Ah, apa-apaan kau, Sakura? Ayo sadar!'_ batin Sakura sambil tangannya memukul jidatnya yang lebar.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat kelakuan aneh milik Sakura.

"Ahaha... tak ada apa-apa kok," jawab Sakura dengan tertawa garing.

"Oh, ya sudah. Sebaiknya cepat kau habiskan makananmu, sebentar lagi kita pulang," ucap Sasuke dengan ketus membuat Sakura memanyukan bibirnya.

'_Huh, mulai lagi tuh sifat menyebalkannya,'_ batin Sakura. Kemudian Sakura melanjutkan makannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menyelesaikan makannya dan membayar ke pelayan tadi. Kini mereka bersiap untuk pergi dari restoran itu.

Namun saat Sakura hendak turun dari gazebo dan berjalan di undakan gazebo, tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung. Hampir saja dia akan mencium tanah, kalau Sasuke tak memegang tangannya dan menahan punggung gadis itu dari belakang, hingga mirip seperti Sakura dipeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Selama beberapa detik, mereka masih berdiam dengan posisi ini. Sampai akhirnya keduanya sadar, Sakura langsung menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Sasuke pun melepaskan pegangannya di tangan Sakura. Saat ini wajah keduanya sudah semerah tomat gara-gara kejadian tadi.

"Ma-maaf," ucap Sasuke dengan terbata-bata? Terbata-bata? What!

"Ehh... tak, tak apa Sasuke. Justru aku harus berterima kasih padamu. Kalau tidak, mungkin tadi aku sudah terjatuh," ucap Sakura yang masih menundukkan wajahnya yang masih memerah.

"Hn. Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo pulang," ajak Sasuke, yang sudah kembali ke sikap _cool_ nya.

"I-iya."

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari area restoran. Tak disadari, seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang diikat ke belakang melihat adegan tadi. Seketika sebuah senyum senang terlukis di bibir pemuda itu.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

Sasuke sudah sampai di rumahnya setelah tadi mengantarkan Sakura. Segera ia parkirkan mobil sport hitamnya di halaman rumahnya dan berjalan ke dalam rumahnya.

Begitu ia melewati ruang keluarga, dilihatnya ayah dan ibunya, Fugaku dan Mikoto serta kakaknya, Itachi sedang duduk santai di sofa. Namun ketika Sasuke hendak berjalan langsung ke kamarnya di lantai tiga, sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Wah, yang habis pacaran," celutuk Itachi dengan seringai nakal yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sontak Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap mereka bertiga dengan wajah bingung.

"Maksudmu apa, Aniki?" tanya Sasuke. Bukannya Itachi menjawab, malah Mikoto ikut menambahkan.

"Ah, Sasuke. Ibu senang sekali lho Sasuke. Akhirnya kau bisa punya pacar juga. Sudah begitu kata Itachi, dia adalah anak teman Ibu, Sakura. Wah, ibu senang sekali," ucap Mikoto dengan mata-mata berbinar-binar dan kedua tangannya yang ditepuk-tepukkan di depan dada.

"A-apa? Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang masih bingung.

"Hihihi... tadi aku melihat apa yang terjadi di restoran. Benarkan, Otouto?" ucap Itachi dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya. Tentunya readers sudah tahukan siapa yang tadi melihat Sasuke dan Sakura… yap, he is Itachi yang tadi sedang janjian dengan temannya di restoran tadi.

Sementara Sasuke? Wajahnya sudah mulai memerah lagi. Secepat kilat dia langsung berlari menuju tangga ke kamarnya, tak mau ketiga orang yang sedang duduk santai di lantai dasar itu melihat wajah merahnya.

Sesampainya di lantai dua, dengan berpegangan pada penyangga tangga, Sasuke langsung berteriak, "DASAR, BAKA ANIKI!" teriaknya, dan melanjutkan larinya menuju kamarnya dilantai tiga. Sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat tingkah adiknya kini yang terbilang sangat langka itu.

**+TSUZUKU+**

Huft, akhirnya setelah bekerja keras, akhirnya update juga ni fict...

Oh, ya minna... berhubung MUNGKIN 2 chapter kedepan ni fict akan tamat, apa minna punya ide untuk endingnya. Iki sih udah punya ide tapi belum terlalu yakin… tapi nanti Iki pertimbangkan dulu, sesuai tidak dengan pemikiran Iki…

Nah, sekian dulu….

Kalau ada kritik atau saran sampaikan lewat review…

ARIGATOU^^


	7. Chapter 7

By : Red Flower Iki-chan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rated : T

Warning : OOC tingkat tinggi, Gaje

**Oh, My Princess!**

**Chapter 6**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore saat murid-murid Konoha Gakuen yang merupakan wakil dari kelas mereka masing-masing berkumpul di hutan kecil belakang sekolah mereka guna melaksanakan acara lomba mencari harta karun yang merupakan acara puncak HUT sekolah mereka.

Begitu mendengar aba-aba dari panitia acara, murid-murid langsung berbaris rapi satu-satu memanjang sesuai dengan kelas yang mereka tempati. Tak terkecuali kelas 11 C, kelas dari Sakura.

Di barisan paling depan dari kelas mereka, berdiri Shikamaru dengan tampang malas karena terpaksa tak bisa melaksanakan ritual rutinnya – tidur sore. Pemuda berambut nanas ini mau tak mau harus menjadi ketua kelompok gara-gara didesak angggota kelompoknya. Sakura sendiri berbaris di barisan ketiga.

Perlahan Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian hutan. Dan ia langsung terpaku ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan sebuah mata onyx kelam yang juga sedang menatapnya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas. Segera saja, gadis berambut merah muda ini langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, tak mau si empunya mata onyx mengetahui jika kini wajahnya sudah memerah.

Sementara itu, si pemilik mata onyx – Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis saat melihat tingkah gadis yang selama ini selalu mengalihkan perhatiannya itu. Hingga ia tak sadar jika ia masih senyum-senyum gaje. Naruto yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu, langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Oi, Teme… kenapa kau?"

"…."

"Hey…," ucap Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"…."

Tak ada jawaban. Mendadak Naruto merinding.

"Hiyy… ja-jangan-jangan Teme kerasukan hantu penunggu hutan ini… makanya dia senyum-senyum sendiri…," ucap Naruto pada diri sendiri yang kini sudah berkeringat dingin gara-gara phobia-nya pada hal-hal mistis sedang kumat.

Sasuke yang mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan, langsung membalikkan badannya kebelakang – ke tempat Naruto berbaris dengan tatapan horror yang membuat Naruto semakin berkeringat dingin.

"Am-ampun… maafkan kelancangan saya… dan saya mohon keluarlah dari tubuh teman saya itu…," ucap Naruto yang masih menganggap tubuh Sasuke kerasukan penunggu hutan ini sambil sujud-sujud segala dan telapak tangannya disatukan di depan dada seperti orang sedang memohon.

Otomatis ini membuat semua murid-murid lain yang berbaris di sampingnya, menoleh kearah mereka berdua dengan bingung. Sasuke yang merasa risih menjadi pusat perhatian, langsung mengambil tindakan.

"Hn. Dobe. Cepat bangun. Kau membuat semua orang melihat kesini," ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin sedingin es di Antartika *lebay*. Naruto pun berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan background bling-bling dan bintang-bintang. Melihat itu, Sasuke langsung ngeri.

"Yokatta… akhirnya kau kembali seperti semula, Teme," ujar Naruto tanpa lihat banyak orang yang melihat ke arah mereka berdua. Dan dengan gerakan _slow motion_, Naruto merenggangkan kedua tangannya, hendak memeluk Sasuke. Yang berbuah duren, eh maksudnya berbuah jitakan di kepala rambut duren milik Naruto.

'BLETAAK'

"Hei, Teme. Apa-apaan kau menjitakku seperti itu?" gerutu Naruto sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit benjol.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Dobe," balas Sasuke dengan nada datar. Naruto hendak membalas, namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak… karena acara perlombaan akan dimulai sebentar lagi, silahkan kalian bersiap-siap dan jangan lupa untuk selalu mengikuti tanda panah berwarna kuning yang kami pasang di batang pohon yang akan kalian lalui nanti," jelas seorang panitia pada peserta-peserta dan dibalas dengan anggukan para peserta lomba ini.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

"Oh, ya Teme, tumben kau mau ikut ke acara seperti ini. Biasanya kau lebih suka berdiam di rumah," tanya Naruto saat rombongan kelas mereka sudah memasuki area hutan.

"Hn. Hanya ingin saja," jawab Sasuke dengan tidak jelas dan tidak terpercaya.

"Oh, begitu," gumam Naruto yang entah karena kepolosannya – kebodohannya – tak merasa curiga sedikitpun dengan penuturan Sasuke barusan.

"…."

"Padahal kukira karena kau ingin berdekatan dengan sahabat Hinata-chan yang berambut pink itu. Ehm… siapa ya namanya? Chakura… Sa-…, ah entahlah aku tak tahu namanya," ucap Naruto sekenanya sambil menatap ke atas dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat di belakang lehernya. Tanpa disadari Sasuke, Naruto tengah mengerling jahil kearahnya.

"Namanya Sakura, DOBE!" ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan penuh pada kata 'Dobe' barusan. Entah, mungkin karena dia kesal pada Naruto yang mengucapkan nama orang yang err… disukainya dengan tidak benar.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar tawa Naruto yang membahana di hutan kecil itu.

"GYA… HA… HA… HA…"

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Sasuke sambil memicingkan matanya kearah sahabat berisiknya itu.

"Hmph… wah, Teme. Ternyata kau benar-benar menyukainya ya… Tak kusangka… Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu, karena Hinata-chan bilang padaku kalau kau kemarin sore menjemput Sakura di Konoha Mall," ucap Naruto dengan memasang wajah tak berdosa. Sasuke yang mendengarnya, hanya memberikan deathglare andalannya ke bocah berambut kuning jabrik itu.

"Terserah," gumam Sasuke dingin sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hi… Hi… Hi…Hi…," terdengar kikikan geli dari Naruto yang lebih mirip kikikan menyeramkan dari nenek lampir penunggu gunung Fuji. Wah, kelihatannya hobi sahabat kuning jabrik kita itu – selain makan ramen tentunya – adalah penggemar berat serial 'Misteri Gunung Fuji'.

"Diam, Dobe!" teriak Sasuke dengan sebal, sambil menoleh ke Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

"Itu tanda panahnya!" tunjuk Tenten dengan semangat kearah batang pohon yang tak jauh arah kelompok mereka berjalan. Segera saja rombongan yang berisi 8 orang itu, mempercepat langkah kaki mereka kearah batang pohon yang lumayan besar itu.

"Hmm… berarti tak lama lagi kita akan sampai ke tempat harta karun itu," beritahu Neji pada seluruh anggota kelasnya sambil memperhatikan peta yang dipegangnya.

"Wah, bintangnya banyak sekali… indahnya…," gumam Hinata sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah langit, menatap bintang-bintang yang bertaburan.

"Iya, ya. Pemandangannya bagus," ucap Sakura yang ikut menatap langit. Yeah, memang pemandangan langit malam hari di hutan ini lebih indah di bandingkan dengan di luar hutan. Dikarenakan pencahayaan di hutan ini yang minim, membuat cahaya bintang terlihat lebih jelas dan indah. Apalagi bagi Sakura yang sangat suka memandangi bintang, menurutnya malam ini adalah malam yang menyenangkan.

"Hhhh… ternyata sudah cukup gelap, sebaiknya kita harus cepat bergegas," ucap Shikamaru sambil melanjutkan perjalanan. Di sampingnya, Chouji sedang berjalan sambil asyik memakan kripik kentangnya.

Mereka berdelapan pun langsung melanjutkan mencari tanda panah yang berikutnya. Sementara tujuh orang teman kelompoknya sudah berjalan jauh, Sakura justru tak sadar jika ia berjalan sangat lambat karena terlalu asyik melihat bintang-bintang.

"Ino? Teman-teman?" gumam Sakura saat ia sadar jika di sekelilingnya sudah tak ada satu orangpun.

Kegelisahan langsung merayapi hati gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia pun langsung berlari agar bisa menyusul teman-temannya. Namun, larinya langsung terhenti saat yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah pohon-pohon besar dan kegelapan.

Yah, ia tersesat.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

"Karin, kenapa kita pergi ke hutan ini sih? Kita kan tidak ikut dalam acara perlombaan ini," tanya Ami pada gadis berambut merah yang berjalan di samping kirinya.

"Ya, benar. Asal kau tahu saja ya, tadi sebenarnya aku akan pergi kencan dengan Yahiko-kun. Tapi akhirnya malah tidak jadi gara-gara kau meneleponku untuk datang kesini," gerutu Konan sambil memasang wajah ditekuk.

"Hahh, kalian berdua tidak bisa diam apa?" ucap Karin dengan nada yang menyebalkan membuat kedua temannya itu memajukan bibirnya menahan jengkel.

"Ya, ya, ya, ya,… terserah apa maumu! Yang penting beritahu alasanmu menyuruh kami untuk datang ke hutan ini!" ucap Ami dengan nada memerintah sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Yah, karena kudengar kalau Sasuke ikut perlombaan ini, makanya aku pergi ke hutan ini. Apalagi gadis pinky itu sepertinya juga ikut. Jadi aku tak akan membiarkan gadis itu merebut 'Pangeran'-ku," Karin menoleh ke arah kedua temannya sambil menampilkan senyum liciknya.

Ami dan Konan yang mendengar alasan Karin tersebut, langsung melotot. _'Huh, jadi hanya gara-gara ini, dia mengganggu acaraku malam ini. Sialan', _batin Ami dan Konan.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menghentikan langkah mereka. Mereka melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda – Sakura – sedang berjalan sendirian dan kelihatan gelisah. Namun sepertinya Sakura tak menyadari keberadaan mereka bertiga, sehingga terus melanjutkan jalannya. Karin yang melihat Sakura sedang berjalan sendirian, langsung berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan langkah tanpa suara. Yah, sepertinya sebuah rencana licik sudah tergambar jelas di otak busuk gadis berambut merah itu.

"Heh, Karin… kau mau apa?" tanya Ami takut-takut.

"Karin, jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak," ucap Konan, memperingatkan. Namun Karin tak menggubrisnya, justru dia terus berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Hingga akhirnya Sakura sampai di depan jurang yang tak terlalu dalam. Sakura yang tahu di depannya ada sebuah jurang, langsung berjalan memutar. Namun, belum satu langkah ia berjalan, ia merasakan ada sesuatu – atau seseorang – yang mendorongnya ke dalam jurang itu. Belum hilang rasa terkejutnya, ia kini merasakan tubuhnya melayang dan angin yang terasa menerpa tubuhnya. Sampai akhirnya ia merasakan tubuhnya terbentur tanah dengan keras dan membuat dirinya kehilangan kesadaran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ka-Karin… ap-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" ucap Ami dengan terbata-bata, ia begitu kaget dengan apa yang baru diperbuat oleh Karin. Sementara itu, Konan hanya berdiri membatu dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat pucat.

Karin yang baru tersadar akan apa yang baru saja diperbuatnya, langsung menutup mulutnya – shock.

"A-aku…" gumam Karin sambil berjalan mundur menjauhi jurang itu. Ekor mata ruby-nya melirik ke arah Ami dan Konan dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi wajahnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia langsung berlari menjauhi hutan itu.

"Karin!" teriak Konan dan Ami bersamaan sambil berlari mengejar Karin, meninggalkan Sakura tergeletak di sana. Sendirian.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

"Sakura! Kau dimana?" teriakan Ino memecah keheningan.

"Sakura!" teriak anggota kelompok mereka lainnya, dan teriakan-teriakan guna memanggil si empu-nya nama pun terus menggema di dalam hutan kecil itu.

Saat ini, anggota kelompok dari kelas Sakura sedang mencari keberadaan gadis berambut merah muda itu, begitu mereka menyadari jika Sakura sudah tidak ada bersama mereka.

"Teman-teman, aku dan Temari akan melapor ke panitia jika Sakura menghilang," beritahu Shikamaru yang disusul dengan anggukan kepala teman-temannya.

"Ya, hati-hati," balas Tenten sambil terus melakukan pencarian.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"I-itu bukannya dari kelas Naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah rombongan kelas 11 A yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hinata-chan?" gumam Naruto saat melihat Hinata sedang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan wajah yang menggambarkan kecemasan. Pemuda blonde ini pun langsung berlari kecil kearah kekasihnya itu. Sementara Sasuke berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan? Lalu kenapa kau terlihat cemas?" tanya Naruto, setelah sampai di hadapan Hinata.

"Sa-Sakura-chan hilang," jawab Hinata lirih, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu langsung berlari kecil ke arah mereka berdua begitu mendengarnya.

"A-apa? Sakura hilang?" gumam Sasuke, wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan.

.

"I-iya. Tadi waktu kami berjalan mencari anak panah, tiba-tiba Sakura-chan sudah tak ada bersama kami. Lalu sekarang Shikamaru dan Temari-chan sedang melapor ke panitia," jawab Hinata. Tak ada lima detik, Sasuke langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku akan mencarinya," ucap Sasuke sebelum ia pergi.

"Teme!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

Teriakan Sasuke menggema di sudut hutan yang gelap.

Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah menemukan gadis yang dicintainya itu. Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal karena sedari tadi ia berlari tanpa berhenti sedikitpun.

Pemuda berambut raven ini sudah sampai di pinggir sebuah jurang yang tak terlalu dalam. Hingga akhirnya ia hendak beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu – mencari Sakura di tempat lain – sebelum ia melihat sesuatu di dasar jurang yang temaram itu.

Rambut panjang berwarna merah muda.

Mata Onyx-nya membulat. Sasuke langsung berjalan mendekati jurang itu, melewati bagian tanah yang landai dan sampailah ia di dasar jurang.

"Sakura? Apakah kau disana?" panggilnya sambil mendekati sosok itu.

"Saku-," panggilannya terhenti. Dan ia langsung membeku di tempat saat ia mendapati Sakura dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, dengan bagian pelipis, siku bagian kiri dan lututnya yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah hingga menembus jaket dan celana jeans yang dipakai sang gadis.

"SAKURA!" teriaknya sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Teme? Kau sudah menemukan Saku-," pertanyaan Naruto langsung terpotong begitu melihat Sasuke sedang memeluk Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri. Sementara Hinata – yang berdiri di belakang Naruto – hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, sedangkan bulir-bulir air mata mulai muncul di sudut mata lavender gadis berambut indigo itu.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

Emerald itu pun terbuka setelah membiasakan diri dengan intensitas cahaya yang menyelimuti ruangan serba putih dan terkesan berbau obat-obatan, khas rumah sakit.

Sakura berusaha menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya namun ia rasakan justru rasa perih dan nyeri di bagian pelipis, siku dan lututnya. Kemudian ia meraba bagian pelipisnya yang ternyata sudah diperban melingkari kepala.

'_Oh, kejadian itu…,'_ batinnya, saat teringat kejadian di hutan tadi yang – mungkin – hampir merenggut nyawanya. Membuat Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan peristiwa mengerikan itu dari otaknya.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya menjelajahi ruangan serba putih itu dan mendapati ibunya sedang tertidur di sofa pojok ruangan. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu masuk. Pukul 3 malam.

Sakura pun mencoba kembali untuk tidur, dan mulai menutup matanya. Namun saat ia hendak menggerakkan jari tangan sebelah kirinya, ia merasa seperti ada yang menggenggam tangannya itu. Segera ia membuka kedua matanya dan ia melihat seseorang sedang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat sambil tertidur.

"Sasuke…"

Dan seulas senyum pun mengambang di bibir gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura," sapa Ino saat memasuki ruangan tempat Sakura dirawat. Saat ini Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan Temari sedang menjenguk Sakura di rumah sakit.

"Teman-teman…," gumam Sakura saat melihat sahabat-sahabatnya sambil menampilkan senyumnya ke arah keempat sahabatnya.

"Siang, bibi," sapa mereka berempat saat melihat Saki ada di ruangan itu.

"Siang. Nah, karena kalian ada di sini, bibi mau kembali ke rumah dulu untuk mengambil pakaian Sakura. Tolong kalian temani Sakura sebentar," pinta Saki.

"Baik, Bi."

Setelah Saki keluar dari ruangan itu, Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan Temari langsung berlari ke arah ranjang Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura. Untung kau sudah baikkan," ucap Ino.

"He'em… kau tahu kami semua sangat khawatir padamu," tambah Temari.

"Terima kasih teman-teman kalian sudah mau mengkhawatirkanku," ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja Sakura. Itulah gunanya teman," ucap Tenten sambil menaruh sekeranjang buah-buahan di buffet pinggir ranjang Sakura.

"Wah, Sakura. Kepalamu juga terluka ya? Bisa-bisa dahimu tambah lebar. Ha… ha… ha…," gurau Ino.

"Ino!" Sakura memajukan bibirnya, kesal.

"Ckckck… Tuan putri kita sedang kesal rupanya," ujar Temari.

"Padahal tadi malam kan pangeran datang menolongmu," ucap Tenten sambil mengerling jahil.

"Pangeran?" Sakura memandang sahabatnya itu dengan tampang bingung.

"Yah, Pangeran… Tadi malam Pangeran Sasuke datang menolong Putri Sakura…," goda Ino membuat wajah Sakura sedikit merona.

"Wah, Sakura… jangan-jangan kau sudah tahu kalau yang menolongmu itu Sasuke," ucap Tenten sambil memincingkan matanya saat melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Sakura.

"Emm… i-iya," balas Sakura masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sakura, asal kau tahu tadi malam Sasuke sangat khawatir padamu. Bahkan, saat ia mendengarmu hilang, ia langsung mencarimu dan begitu menemukanmu di dasar jurang dalam keadaan terluka, ia sendiri yang mengantarmu ke rumah sakit," jelas Temari panjang lebar.

"Benarkah?"

"Kalau kau tak percaya, tanya saja ke Hinata. Benar kan Hinata?" tanya Temari sambil menoleh ke Hinata.

"I-iya. Benar, Sakura-chan. Ba-bahkan saat ia menemukanmu di jurang, Sa-Sasuke langsung memelukmu," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sakura pun langsung menundukkan wajahnya, takut sahabat-sahabatnya melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Wah, romantisnya…!" seru Ino dengan menyatukan kedua telapak tangan dan menaruhnya di pipi kirinya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan kedua mata aquamarine-nya – menggoda Sakura.

"Ino!" teriak Sakura yang sudah tidak mampu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka, kemudian masuklah seorang pemuda tampan dan berambut raven.

"Ah, Sakura. Maaf, sepertinya kami harus pulang dulu, kami hampir lupa kalau hari ini kami ada urusan," ucap Ino, begitu melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat itu.

"Ta-tapi… teman-teman…," tahan Sakura.

"Sudah, ya Sakura. Bye," ucap Ino ketika ia, Tenten, Hinata dan Temari keluar dari ruangan itu. Sebelumnya, Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sakura.

Hening menyelimuti ruangan itu setelah Ino dan ketiga orang lainnya pergi. Keduanya hanya terdiam, larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing sampai akhirnya suara langkah Sasuke terdengar mendekati ranjang Sakura.

"Kau sudah baikkan?" tanya Sasuke, setelah ia duduk di kursi di pinggir ranjang Sakura.

"Hm… Su-sudah," balas Sakura, sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baguslah," gumam Sasuke.

"Ehm, Sasuke. Kau datang sendirian kesini?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku bersama Aniki, Tousan dan Kaasan. Tapi kenapa mereka lama sekali ya?" jawab Sasuke.

Suasana canggung mulai menyelimuti ruangan itu selama beberapa detik.

"Sasuke…," panggil Sakura. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura.

"Te-terima kasih," ucap Sakura lirih.

"Terima kasih?" Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung.

"Ya. Terima kasih karena menolongku tadi malam," jawab Sakura, dengan wajahnya yang kembali merona dan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar. Sedangkan Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan entah mengapa wajahnya terasa memanas saat mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Hn."

"Sakura…," panggil Sasuke.

"Ya?" Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Aku… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ucap Sasuke dengan memasang wajah serius.

"Kau mau mengatakan apa?"

"Aku…," gumam Sasuke. Tiba-tiba tangannya terjulur dan meraih tangan Sakura tak jauh dari tangannya, kemudian ia menggenggamnya dengan erat. Sakura sendiri tak melawan, justru ia merasa nyaman saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku… aku menyukaimu. Tidak, tidak, maksudku… aku mencintaimu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. Sakura langsung terperangah saat mendengarnya, sementara wajah gadis berambut merah muda itu semakin memerah dan jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Perlahan gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menunduk dan menatap Sasuke.

"A-aku… aku ju-juga… mencintaimu, Sasuke," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke pun langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Setelah perpelukan cukup lama, mereka pun melepaskan pelukan mereka. Kini, wajah keduanya sudah sangat memerah seperti buah tomat.

Setelah beberapa lama, tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke terjulur dan menyentuh dagu Sakura, mengangkat wajah gadis itu agar menatap ke wajahnya. Kemudian Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan semakin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka berdua. Sakura sendiri hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. Setelah wajah mereka berdua sudah semakin dekat, Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dan begitu pula dengan Sakura.

CUP

Bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu. Bibir tipis Sasuke bertemu dengan bibir mungil Sakura. Setelah menekan selama beberapa lama, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan terlihatlah wajah Sasuke yang memerah, sedangkan Sakura kembali menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah. Melihat itu, Sasuke langsung mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura dengan lembut.

Sementara itu…

Terlihat tiga orang sedang mengintip lewat jendela bagian luar ruangan rawat Sakura. Setelah author teropong, ternyata ketiga orang itu adalah Itachi, Mikoto dan Fugaku Uchiha. Kini Trio Uchiha itu sedang senyam senyum sendiri, menandakan jika mereka sudah melihat semua adegan terjadi di dalam ruangan itu. Ckckck…

"Wah, ternyata Otouto-ku hebat juga," ujar Itachi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Anak siapa dulu? Senangnya akhirnya Sasuke punya pacar juga. Apalagi dengan Sakura, Kaasan pasti setuju," ucap Mikoto dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Tak kusangka, kenapa aku mau ikut-ikutan mengintip seperti ini?" tanya Fugaku pada dirinya sendiri, menyesal telah mengintip anaknya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam. Jangan sampai Sasuke curiga kalau kita mengintipnya tadi. Lagipula kan aku ingin menjenguk calon adik iparku. Cepat," ajak Itachi dengan menyeringai sambil berjalan kearah pintu ruang rawat diikuti Mikoto dan Fugaku.

**+TSUZUKU+**

Finished at

November, 8th 2010

02.37 am.

Ohayou minna…

Gomen Iki lama banget ngupdate-nya, habis Iki lagi kena virus malesnya Shikamaru… *di Kagemane Shikamaru*

Wokeh… balez review dulu, minna…

**Thia2rh :** makasih udah mau review ama fave fic Iki yaw…gomen update-nya lama, tapi nie udah di-update… review again?

**Miss Shifa :** hihihi… makasih udah review… review lagi yaw… ^^

**Miss Uchiwa 'Tsuki-Chan :** makasih Tsuki atas review-nya… pokoknya sip lah… review please?

**7color :** makasih review-nya… pokoknya beres deh, Iki bakal buat happy ending… tenang aja…^^ review again?

**4ntk4-ch4n :** hohoho~ thank's atas review-nya… gomen yaw, baru update… hihi.. review lagi?

**Just Ana : **hehe… makasih Ana atas review-nya… ni udah review… review again?

**dindoet : **thank's review-nya… gomen baru update… review lagi yaw..?

Yosh.. akhirnya selesai juga balas review…

Nah, minna… gimana chapter ini?

Gomen yaw kalo aneh…

Habis Iki paling susah bikin adegan romance -nya…

Waktu bikin adegan di ruang rawat itu aja, Iki ampe blushing berat… maklumlah Iki kan anak baik *digetok readers pake palu raksasa*

Yaudah minna, daripada banyak omong,,,

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Please..


	8. Chapter 8

By : Red Flower Iki-chan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance, Humor

Rated : T

Warning : OOC tingkat tinggi, Gaje, Saskay-kun nya OOC sangat*plak-plak –di chidori + ditusuk pedang Kusanagi Saskay-kun*

**Oh, My Princess!**

**Chapter 8**

Pagi hari pun tiba, langit yang tadinya berwarna gelap akhirnya berangsur-angsur menjadi warna kuning keemasan karena sang mentari telah menampakkan dirinya. Samar-samar terdengar hiruk-pikuk penduduk Konoha yang memulai aktifitasnya pagi ini.

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah yang sederhana, terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung yang sedang bersiap-siap dengan memakai seragam sekolahnya. Yah, hari ini adalah hari pertama Sakura bersekolah setelah selama satu minggu ia diharuskan beristirahat di rumah karena kejadian yang menimpanya di hutan belakang sekolahnya 9 hari yang lalu.

"Sakura! Cepat keluar! Sasuke sudah datang!" teriak ibunya, Haruno Saki dari arah ruang makan.

'Sasuke? Untuk apa dia kemari?' batin Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kemudian gadis ini keluar dari kamarnya.

Begitu Sakura sampai di ruang makan, dilihatnya Sasuke yang duduk di salah satu kursi sambil mengunyah sepotong roti.

"Sasuke, mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Sakura setelah duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke, kemudian mengambil sepotong roti di hadapannya dan mengunyahnya.

"Hn? Untuk mengantarmu ke sekolah," jawab Sasuke yang sudah selesai menyantap rotinya.

"He? Mengantarku?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hn."

"Aku kan sudah biasa berangkat sendiri, jadi kau tak usah repot-repot mengantarku," ucap Sakura sambil terus mengunyah rotinya.

"Tidak. Mau."

"Ta-."

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh? Lagipula… kau kan kekasihku, jadi terserah aku mau mengantarmu atau tidak," jawab Sasuke, memotong ucapan Sakura dengan santai. Sakura yang mendengarnya, langsung blushing berat dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dari Sasuke.

"Dan…," tambah Sasuke dengan memberikan jeda untuk kalimat selanjutnya. Sakura pun langsung menegakkan kepalanya, ingin mengetahui kelanjutan dari kalimat Sasuke. "… aku sudah memutuskan, mulai saat ini aku tidak hanya akan mengantarmu, tapi pulang sekolahpun kita harus bersama," ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan kata 'harus' sambil menyeringai.

"He-hey! Kau jangan seenaknya memutuskan seperti itu, Sasuke!" kata Sakura sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke penuh nafsu. Eits, maksudnya bukan nafsu yang tidak-tidak, lho. Maksudnya nafsu untuk err- menghajar orang. Maklumlah, sudah satu minggu lebih kekuatan monster milik Sakura tak tersalurkan karena sang empunya sedang dalam keadaan tidak fit *readers : bahasanya, buuu*

"Hn? Kau kan kekasihku, jadi tak masalah, kan?" balas Sasuke dengan wajah innocent.

"I-iya… tapi …," Sakura tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena gadis ini langsung meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja makan. _'Lelah sekali berdebat dengan Sasuke'_, pikirnya.

"Nah, kau kan sudah selesai makan. Sebaiknya kita cepat berangkat ke sekolah," ajak Sasuke sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hem, sebentar," balas Sakura yang kemudian meminum beberapa teguk susu dari gelas di depannya.

"Bu, kami berangkat dulu!" beritahu Sakura pada ibunya yang sedang berada di dapur. Saki pun langsung keluar dari dapur untuk menemui err- sepasang kekasih baru itu.

"Ya, hati-hati. Oh ya Sasuke, Bibi minta tolong jaga Sakura, ya?" pinta Saki pada Sasuke, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sakura pun langsung melototi ibunya itu (Au : durhaka kau Sakura, berani-beraninya memelototi ibumu sendiri –plak!) sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Sasuke yang melihatnya, hanya menyeringai.

"Ayo, berangkat," ucap Sakura sambil melangkahkan kakinya. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di samping mobil sport Sasuke.

"Silahkan masuk, Tuan Putri," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis saat membukakan pintu mobil pada Sakura. Sakura yang melihat senyuman Sasuke, merasakan wajahnya memanas dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil sport Sasuke sudah melesat menuju Konoha Gakuen.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

Mobil sport Sasuke mulai memasuki area parkir Konoha Gakuen. Sementara itu, terlihat gerombolan gadis-gadis anggota Sasuke FG yang berkumpul di koridor yang menghubungkan tempat parkir dengan koridor ruang kelas untuk menyambut kedatangan pangeran mereka, Sasuke Uchiha. Samar-samar Sasuke melirik sejenak pada para FG-nya itu dan sebuah ide licik berseleweran di otak jeniusnya.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Sasuke langsung turun kemudian berjalan menuju pintu mobil di sisi lainnya dan membukakannya untuk Sakura.

"Silahkan, Putri" ucap Sasuke, disertai senyum tipisnya. Lagi-lagi membuat wajah Sakura memerah dan memalingkan mukanya.

Setelah Sakura turun dari mobil dan Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya, tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung menggandeng mesra tangan Sakura. Tentu saja ini membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah seperti tomat. Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan menuju koridor kelas dengan diwarnai teriakan-teriakan FG Sasuke, beberapa di antaranya bahkan ada yang berteriak sampai membawa toa segala.

"GYAA!" !" teriakan histeris para FG Sasuke mulai terdengar, seolah tak rela Pangeran mereka bergandengan mesra dengan seorang gadis pinky jidat lebar *di shannaro*. Beberapa diantara para FG Sasuke yang melihat itu semua hanya bisa melongo, hingga tak menyadari mulut mereka menganga lebar sampai dagu mereka menyentuh lantai!

Seakan belum puas dengan itu semua, tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung menaruh satu lengannya di punggung Sakura dan menggendong ala bridal style gadis berambut merah muda itu, hingga membuat Sakura terkaget-kaget.

"KYAAAA! SASUKE-KUN!" teriakan histeris para FG Sasuke semakin menggila, bahkan teriakan mereka sudah menyamai teriakan para supporter sepak bola yang sedang menyemangati tim kebanggaannnya!

Bahkan tak sedikit FG Sasuke yang mengadakan (?) pingsan missal. Ada pula diantaranya yang nosebleed sampai butuh tranfusi darah dikarenakan setelah melihat adegan itu berakibat aliran darah yang seharusnya mengalir ke tubuh bagian bawah, langsung mengalir ke tubuh bagian atas semua! Hingga akhirnya tubuh bagian atas tak kuat membendung aliran darah dan meluber keluar. Sontak para anggota PMR pun kewalahan menghadapi para FG Sasuke yang menggila.

"Heh, Sasuke! Apa-apaan kau ini? Cepat turunkan aku!" teriak Sakura didalam gendongan Sasuke, sudah dengan wajah yang amat sangat memerah. Namun Sasuke bersikap cuek dan tidak menghiraukan Sakura, malah ia terus berjalan sambil menggendong Sakura menuju koridor ruang kelas.

"SASUKE BAKA! Kau tak dengar apa yang aku katakan! Cepat turunkan aku! SE-KA-RANG!" teriak Sakura lagi dengan penekanan penuh pada kata terakhir. Eh, si Pangeran emo ini masih saja cuek! Wah, wah, wah sepertinya Uchiha bungsu ini ingin merasakan wajah tampannya di hajar dengan Tenaga Ultra Monster milik Sakura.

"Sasu-," ucapan Sakura langsung terhenti karena langsung dipotong oleh Sasuke.

"Sudah diam. Aku melakukan ini karena jalanmu lambat sekali seperti kura-kura," balas Sasuke innocent dengan seringai yang masih terpasang di wajahnya. Sedangkan Sakura langsung mendelik kepadanya.

"Ya ya ya, tapi aku malu! Kau tak lihat? Semua orang menatap kesini!" Sakura histeris begitu melihat semua orang menatap kearah mereka. Sasuke melayangkan pandangannya kearah orang-orang itu dan menyeringai.

Ternyata mereka berdua baru menyadari bahwa seluruh pasang mata di sekolah ini sedang menatap mereka. Apalagi saat tadi ada FG Sasuke yang pingsan dan nosebleed, beberapa siswa memanfaatkan ini sebagai tontonan gratis, bahkan ada yang mengambil keuntungan dengan merekam kejadian itu menggunakan handphone atau handycam, yah, mungkin buat tontonan di rumah kalau sedang bosan.

Tiba-tiba seorang FG Sasuke dari kelas 10 yang di ketahui bernama Yakumo, berjalan dengan malu-malu menghampiri mereka berdua. Sepertinya gadis ini dipaksa oleh FG Sasuke lainnya, dibuktikan dengan seringnya gadis berambut coklat ini menoleh takut-takut kearah teman-temannya.

"A-ano, Sasuke-senpai… Ehm… ehm… kakak ini siapanya Sasuke-senpai?" tanya Yakumo segan sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Dia? Dia kekasihku, Haruno Sakura," ucap Sasuke cuek.

"UAAPPPAAA?" teriakan FG Sasuke semakin menggema ke seantaro Konoha Gakuen.

"Oh, perlu kuulangi?" ucap Sasuke dengan seringai yang semakin lebar. "Mulai saat ini aku, Sasuke Uchiha berpacaran dengannya, Haruno Sakura. Jadi mulai saat ini kalian jangan coba-coba mengganggu kami. Kalian paham?" lanjut Sasuke dengan mantap. Segera setelah itu langsung terdengar bisik-bisik tetangga, eh maksudnya bisik-bisik diantara para warga Konoha Gakuen yang ikut mendengarkan pernyataan Sasuke itu.

Satu detik kemudian…

"AUWW!," rintih Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

Ckck, ternyata Sakura yang sudah malu atas perlakuan Sasuke dan berhubung pemuda berambut raven itu tak mau menurunkannya, Sakura langsung mencubit lengan Sasuke dengan sangaaat kuat menggunakan tenaga monsternya yang akhirnya tersalurkan setelah cukup lama ia tahan. Sasuke pun segera memberi deathglare-nya ke Sakura.

"WEEK!" balas Sakura dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, yang mau tak mau membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Oke, mari kita kembali ke para FG Sasuke yang terlihat pundung setelah mendengar Sasuke telah berpacaran. Dengan kompaknya, seluruh para FG Sasuke yang jumlahnya seabrek ini mulai menitikkan air matanya sebagai tanda berduka cita. Ada pula yang menyeka ingus menggunakan tissue –yang sampai kuatnya menyeka ingus, hingga tissue-nya berkibar terbawa angin!

Lalu seorang anggota FG Sasuke yang bernama Sasame maju ke depan. Dan yang membuat heran, begitu Sasame maju ke depan, para FG yang lain dengan sigap langsung berbaris rapi membentuk sebuah koor seperti koor paduan suara untuk upacara setiap hari senin.

Yeah, ibaratnya para FG ini hendak menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang mewakili rasa sedih di hati mereka. Apabila di sebuah upacara hari senin kita menyebutnya dengan judul 'Mengheningkan Cipta', maka para FG ini menyebutnya…

**Hancur, Hancur, Hancur Hatiku…**

**Hancur, Hancur, Hancur Hatiku…**

**Hancur, Hancur, Hancur Hatiku…**

**Hatiku Hancur…**

Para FG ini menyanyi dengan sangat hikmat ditemani derai air mata yang mulai membanjir dipelupuk mata mereka disertai dengan gerakan-gerakan badan yang sesuai dengan gerakan di video clip aslinya. Wah, baru diketahui ternyata di Sasuke FG mereka bukanlah sekedar para kumpulan fans Sasuke tapi mereka juga diajari menyanyikan lagu tanda berkabung a.k.a lagu saat sang pangeran, Uchiha Sasuke sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Sementara itu Sasuke, Sakura dan seluruh warga Konoha Gakuen –minus FG Sasuke, memandang para FG tersebut dengan tatapan ngeri…

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

Sakura akhirnya sampai di kelasnya dengan selamat setelah tadi diantar oleh ehm, kekasihnya, Sasuke Uchiha dan diturunkan di depan pintu kelasnya. Bahkan tadi saat mereka menuju ke kelas masing-masing, semua murid yang mereka temui langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah mereka dan belum akan berhenti menoleh jika tubuh mereka belum menghilang dari pandangan!

Sakura dengan langkah pelan berjalan menuju bangkunya. Mata emerald-nya menangkap keempat sahabatnya –Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan Temari– sedang berkumpul membicarakan sesuatu.

Gadis berambut merah muda ini tak ambil pusing dan langsung duduk di kursinya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke antara dua tangannya yang ditekuk di atas meja. Huhh, dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan kejadian yang baru terjadi terjadi – yang melibatkan dirinya dan Sasuke sampai membuat seantaro Konoha Gakuen mengetahuinya – Memalukan!

Begitu Sakura duduk di bangkunya, Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan Temari yang tadinya sedang asyik mengobrol, langsung menghampiri gadis ini.

"Ciee, yang habis jadian…," goda Ino seraya duduk di kursi samping Sakura sambil tersenyum genit. Begitu pula dengan ketiga gadis lainnya yang senyam-senyum sendiri. Mendengar suara Ino, Sakura segera mendongakkan kepalanya kearah sahabat-sahabatnya dengan muka lesu.

"HUFFT…," Sakura menghela nafasnya berat.

"Kenapa kau, jidat?" tanya Ino dengan heran.

"Aku malu…," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Heh? Malu kenapa?" tanya Temari yang tak tahu maksud dari perkataan Sakura.

"Yah, kalian tahu sendiri, lah," Sakura mulai menerawang, mengingat kejadian memalukan sebelum ia sampai di kelasnya. "Aku sampai heran, apa sih yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke sampai terjadi peristiwa memalukan seperti ini?" gerutu Sakura. Keempat sahabatnya malah senyum-senyum sendiri mendengar gerutuan Sakura.

"Hihihi… masa' kau tak tahu, Sakura? Menurutku, Sasuke cuma ingin seluruh sekolah tahu bahwa kalian sudah jadian," ucap Tenten.

"Hm, terus?" tanya Sakura yang masih belum nyambung.

"Ya ampun, Jidat! Kau masih belum paham juga?" seru Ino yang langsung berbuah deathglare dari Sakura. "Hehe… maksudku Sakura. Baiklah, kujelaskan… kau tahu kan kalau Sasuke mempunyai FG yang tersebar di seluruh sekolah ini?" tanya Ino. Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Nah, Sasuke sendiri sepertinya sangat terganggu dengan adanya FG nya itu. Jadi dia sengaja memberitahukan pada FG nya bahwa kalian sudah berpacaran supaya dia tidak diganggu FG nya lagi. Paham?" jelas Ino panjang x lebar = luas. *plak*

"Yayaya… aku paham, aku paham…," balas Sakura malas-malasan. Sedangkan keempat gadis lainnya hanya mengangkat bahu melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

Tangan Sakura membuka lembar demi lembar halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya. Yeah, saat ini Sakura sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah batang pohon rindang yang berada di halaman belakang sekolahnya. Berhubung saat ini kelasnya sedang kosong, jadi dia menyempatkan waktu untuk sekedar membaca disini. _Daripada di dalam kelas, semua anak ribut…_, pikirnya.

Mata emerald-nya masih serius menyusuri semua kalimat demi kalimat yang tercetak rapi di buku itu, hingga telinganya mendengar seperti ada seseorang yang ikut duduk bersandar di samping kirinya.

Pandangan Sakura teralihkan dari bukunya kearah sosok tersebut. Terlihat olehnya seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven yang tengah menutup mata onyx-nya seraya menikmati semilir angin.

Uchiha Sasuke

Satu detik kemudian, seulas senyum terlukis di bibir gadis berambut merah muda itu. Kemudian pandangannya kembali ke bukunya. Membaca.

Menit demi menit mulai berlalu, namun belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya terdengar sebuah gumaman.

"Sakura…," gumam Sasuke sambil membuka kedua mata onyx-nya. Dialihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura.

"Hem?" Sakura menatap balik kearah Sasuke.

"Tumben sekali kau kesini. Tidak pelajaran?" tanya Sasuke, sedikit basa-basi.

"Iya, Shizune-sensei sedang rapat dengan Dewan Sekolah, jadi beliau tidak mengajar," jawab Sakura, sambil kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah buku.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Sakura yang sedang duduk hingga membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Sasuke! Singkirkan kepalamu!"

"…,"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru menutup kedua matanya seolah-olah sedang menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Sasuke…!" desis Sakura, geram.

Tiba-tiba…

TET… TET… TET…

Bel istirahat berbunyi, membuat Sakura jadi gelagapan. Bagaimana tidak? Jika siswa-siswa Konoha Gakuen melihat kepala Sasuke yang sedang diletakkan diatas pahanya, maka akan timbul bisik-bisik tetangga (?) yang pastinya akan membuat Sakura menjadi gerah.

"Sasuke! Cepat. Singkirkan. Kepalamu," ucap Sakura dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

Tapi Sasuke tetap menutup kedua matanya dengan damai seakan-akan pemuda bermata onyx ini telah menutup kedua matanya untuk selamanya *author dichidori*.

"Sasuke… singkirkan kepalamu atau…," Sakura tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, membuat Sasuke membuka kedua matanya.

"… atau…?" tanya Sasuke penasaran sambil tersenyum mengejek, masih dengan kepalanya diatas paha gadis bermata emerald ini.

Sakura yang sudah geram tingkat akut, langsung berdiri dari duduknya tanpa mempedulikan kepala Sasuke yang masih dipangkuannya.

"BRRUUKK."

Kepala pantat ayam Sasuke pun mendarat dengan mulus ke tanah. 1 detik kemudian, terdengar sebuah erangan dari bibir pangeran emo kita. Dengan wajah angker, Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Sakura yang malah memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Apa-apaan kau, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Lha? Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Apa-apaan kau?" Sakura masih memasang wajah tak berdosa, membuat Sasuke gemas ingin mencubit kedua pipi gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Ya sudah, aku kembali ke kelas dulu. _Jaa ne~_ Sasuke_-kun_," ucap Sakura sambil membersihkan roknya dan berbalik menuju kelasnya.

Sasuke masih menatap kesal kearah Sakura yang sudah berbalik meninggalkannya. Tunggu! Tadi Sakura memanggilnya apa? Sasuke_-kun_? Dengan sufiks _–kun_? Sakura pun sepertinya tidak sadar jika dia memanggil Sasuke dengan sufiks –_kun_.

Seketika sebuah senyum mengambang di bibir Sasuke. Dengan sigap, Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ringan menuju kelasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke! Tunggu!"

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Sasuke menuju kelasnya. Ditengokkan kepalanya ke asal suara. Mata onyx-nya menangkap dua orang gadis – Ami dan Konan – sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya ke depan dada sambil menatap heran kearah dua gadis itu.

"Sa-Sasuke, ada sesuatu yang ingin kami beritahu padamu," ucap Ami gugup, menatap takut-takut kearah Sasuke. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah Konan – yang berdiri disampingnya.

Suasana menjadi hening selama beberapa detik.

Ami yang melihat Konan hanya diam mematung, langsung menyikut gadis berambut biru itu sambil memberikan tatapan cepat-kau-yang-katakan.

"Se-Sebenarnya kami mau memberitahu tentang kejadian di hutan 9 hari yang lalu," ucap Konan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentang orang yang mencelakai Sakura hingga membuat Sakura jatuh ke jurang," tambah Konan dengan suara lirih. Sasuke yang mendengarnya, langsung mengepalkan tangannya yang menatap tajam kedua gadis didepannya, membuat Ami dan Konan menelan ludah.

"Katakan siapa orangnya!" bentak Sasuke.

"O-Orang itu adalah… Karin," jawab Ami sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Sasuke langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Ami dan Konan yang membeku di teras kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Karin!" teriak Sasuke pada Karin yang sedang berdiri di balkon sekolah yang sepi.

Karin yang merasa dipanggil, langsung menengokkan kepalanya. Alangkah terkejutnya ia, saat mengetahui jika yang memanggilnya adalah Sasuke. Keringat dingin pun langsung membasahi pelipis gadis berambut merah maroon itu.

"Sa-Sasuke…," ucap Karin ketika melihat Sasuke semakin berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Hei, kau!" tunjuk Sasuke ke depan wajah Karin. "Benar kau yang mencelakai Sakura di hutan, hah!" kata Sasuke dengan penuh intimidasi.

"A-aku…," ucap Karin terbata-bata.

"Cepat jawab, bodoh!" kata Sasuke sambil menarik kerah seragam Karin. Karin yang sudah merasa ketakutan, langsung mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Hiks… ma-maafkan aku….," ucap Karin.

Sasuke langsung melepaskan tangannya dan menatap tajam Karin.

"Kalau sampai sekali lagi kau mencelakai Sakura, aku tak akan segan-segan memberimu pelajaran," ucap Sasuke dengan amarah yang meluap. Pangeran emo ini langsung pergi, meninggalkan Karin yang jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang membasahi mata ruby-nya.

**++ oh ++ my ++ princess! ++**

**Six Years Later**

Musim semi pun tiba, mengganti hawa dingin dengan hawa yang berangsur-angsur menghangat. Daun-daun dan bunga mulai bermunculan, mengisi ranting-ranting pohon yang tadinya kering kerontang saat musim dingin.

Sakura sedang bersiap-siap meninggalkan ruang Fakultas-nya, Fakultas Kedokteran. Yeah, kini Sakura sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswi di Konoha University. Setelah yakin semua barang-barangnya sudah dimasukkan kedalam tas nya, Sakura langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sakura sesekali melihat ponselnya, diiringi helaan nafas berat. Ini semua dilatarbelakangi kekasihnya – Uchiha Sasuke yang belakangan ini jarang menghubunginya.

Sasuke saat ini menjadi mahasiswa di Oto University, sebuah Universitas yang teletak di kota Oto. Universitas ini terkenal akan kualitas Fakultas Bisnis-nya yang bagus. Sasuke yang ingin membantu kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, menjalankan perusahaan keluarganya, akhirnya memilih untuk masuk ke Universitas ini. Namun, karena letak kota Oto yang cukup jauh dari Konoha, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura menjalani hubungan jarak jauh selama 5 tahun ini.

Ketika Sakura akan menaruh ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada pesan singkat yang masuk.

**From : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Sakura, temui aku di taman Konoha sekarang.**

Kening Sakura menyernyit. Gadis ini pun segera membalas pesan singkat itu.

**To : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Kau sekarang ada di Konoha?**

Secepat kilat, Sakura menekan pilihan Send.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

**From : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Hn. Cepat kau kemari.**

Senyum pun terukir di bibir Sakura. Ia pun segera menuju taman Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura kini berdiri di bawah pohon sakura yang sedang mulai berbunga. Sudah 10 menit, gadis ini menunggu namun belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Sasuke.

Lelah menunggu, gadis bermata emerald ini menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memasang wajah sebal. _'Awas saja kalau datang, akan kumarahi habis-habisan dia…'_ ucap Sakura dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah telapak tangan yang menutup kedua matanya dari belakang.

"Sasuke?" gumam Sakura.

"Wah, ternyata aku ketahuan, ya?" ucap Sasuke sambil melepas telapak tangannya yang menutupi mata Sakura.

"Huh, kau ini. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, tahu!" gerutu Sakura, sambil menekuk wajahnya. Sasuke yang melihatnya, hanya terkekeh geli.

"Hehe… maaf Sakura, maklumlah tadi jalanan macet," ucap Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Huh! Memang kau ada apa menyuruhku kemari?" tanya Sakura sambil mata emerald-nya menatap penasaran kearah Sasuke.

Seketika Sasuke langsung bersikap serius dan menatap lurus Sakura. Sementara tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Uhm… Sakura…," ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tertunduk di depan Sakura menekuk salah satu lututnya. Sakura pun menatap heran Sasuke. "… maukah menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya – sebuah cincin dengan hiasan berlian kecil berwarna emerald. Sakura yang mendengarnya, langsung menutup mulutnya karena terkejut. Tak terasa mata emerald Sakura mulai menitikkan air mata bahagia.

"Sakura…," gumam Sasuke.

"…"

"…"

"… aku mau…" ucap Sakura lirih.

"Hn?"

"Tentu saja aku mau menikah denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum bahagia. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

Tak butuh berapa lama, Sasuke merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura," ucap Sasuke ditengah pelukannya.

"Iya. Terima kasih juga, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura, kemudian memasangkan cincin berhiaskan berlian berwarna emerald itu di jari manis Sakura dan mengecup punggung tangan gadis berambut merah muda itu, membuat wajah sang gadis merona.

Dan disinilah mereka, di bawah pohon sakura yang mulai berbunga.

Dua insan yang akhirnya menyatukan cinta mereka.

**++OWARI++**

**Finished at **

**March 7****th**** 2011**

**05.00 pm.**

Hai, hai minna… akhirnya sampai juga di chapter akhir…

Gomen yaw, Iki tellaaaaattt banget update-nya…

Ini semua gara-gara Iki kena WB… Padahal Iki udah buat ¾ nya…

Akhirnya Iki bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini… Huhuhu… *terharu* habis, ini adalah fanfic pertama Iki… Apalagi dalam pembuatan chap ini, Iki benar-benar berjuang dalam memberantas virus males Shikamaru yang terus nempel ke Iki… ^-^

Ps : gomen kalo ada yang salah dengan fakultas-fakultas di chapter ini, maklumlah Iki kan masih SMA, jadi belum tahu… *senyum innocent*

Yosh… balasan reviewnya nich…

**7color : **hihihi… iya tuh… 3 Uchiha itu sukanya ngintip-ngintip… makasih udah review… review please?

**Thia Shirayuki : **wah, makasih ya udah review… review lagi?

**Pink Uchiha : **hihihi… makasih udah review… review again?

**Matsumoto Tsuki :** wah, senangnya kalau ternyata fic ini mengingatkan dengan fic yang ada di blog saudara kamu… makasih yaw udah review… review lagi?

**4ntk4-ch4n : **hehehe… makasih atas review-nya… review please?

**Just Ana : **Wah, gapapa kok Ana… makasih ya udah review… review again?

**Aihara Minam Uchiha : **hihihi… makasih yaw… atas review nya… review lagi?

**Sakura Haruno 1995 : **hai… ini chapter 8 nya udah update…tapi gomen gak bisa kilat… makasih atas reviewnya… review lagi?

**Haruno Ayako-chan : **hai Ayako-chan… ini chapter 8 nya udah update… hehehe… gomen gak bisa cepet… pokoknya makasih atas reviewnya… review again?

Yosh, Iki mau mengucapkan terima kasih buat para readers dan reviewers yang udah baca fanfic Iki ini… tanpa kalian, Iki tak akan bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini…

Pokoknya ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU buat kalian semua… ^_^

Akhir kata…

…. **REVIEW PLEASE**…?


End file.
